Finding You
by adaradivine
Summary: Jyler, a romance. What should happen between Tyler and Jeremy, post 3X11. Additional notes within. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

**I just had to try my hand at a story for this couple! They are too perfect. That being said: this story takes place post 3X11. Tyler is NOT a hybrid, but is a werewolf. I intend to write mainly about Jeremy and Tyler and their developing relationship. Rated 'T' for now.**

**~*~*~*~finding you**

Jeremy slammed Tyler against the kitchen wall.

"You tell me, you just tell me what you know now."

"Or what?" Tyler asked. Jeremy gripped Tyler's shirt tighter and slammed him back again, leaning into Tyler, menace radiating from his tense frame.

Tyler, for all his strength, couldn't move.

He felt all of it, all at once. Jeremy was so close his breath beat against Tyler's neck. And Tyler felt Jeremy's hands through the thin fabric of his shirt, brushing his skin in an almost caress. It was enough to drive all thought from his mind.

Jeremy's brow furrowed in frustration. Really, there was little he could do. He was human in a town overrun by the supernatural and he was cursed with the knowledge of their existence and power.

One thing he was not, however, was powerless. Here now, for some inexplicable reason, he had Tyler at his mercy. All Jeremy had to do was grab the wolfsbane from the cabinet above his head and douse Tyler with it. At that point he would be in charge of what happened next.

But what would it all be for? Was what Tyler knew worth this violence? Jeremy shook his head, _no_, he thought, _I am not that person_.

Tyler knew the moment Jeremy had given up. He felt his hands slacken their grip on his shirt, his body sag forward slightly as if he were just about to push up and away from Tyler. And the thought was enough to shake him out his daze. He couldn't let Jeremy go just yet.

"What Gilbert, you're not going to finish this?" Tyler asked, moving his own arms up to grip Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy tried to shrug him off.

"Forget it man. You're not worth this. I'm not going to hurt you." Tyler was only half-listening, as he was too disturbed by the sensations elicited by Jeremy's struggle to remove himself. And just as Tyler was struck by the nearness of Jeremy's neck, just as he wondering if it would taste as it smelled - a unique blend of spice, leaves and musk - the kitchen door slammed open.

"What is going on here?" Elena asked. Damon was behind her taking in the sight of the two of them entangled, smirking as always. Jeremy finally freed himself and stepped away from Tyler, who remained against the wall, face averted, breathing loudly.

"Tyler and I were discussing something Elena."

"Amicably as always, I see," Damon commented.

"Shut up Damon. Tyler, just leave. I have nothing more to say." At this, Tyler lifted his head, features composed and calm. He had the look of someone who'd just received unexpected good news. He knew something essential had just fallen into place.

"Okay, I'll go now, but we're going to finish this conversation later Jeremy." Tyler spoke to Jeremy quietly, as if they had been the only two people in the room.

As Tyler closed the door behind him, Elena started gesturing wildly at Jeremy. _What was that?_ She asked. She couldn't wait until Tyler was out of hearing range. Jeremy just shook his head and looked away. He had no answers for her. He still wasn't sure himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a bad idea from the beginning. Tyler wasn't the sort to sit down and _explain_ things. Jeremy acknowledged that now, but his mind was still stuck in a strange and angry place. As much as he'd wanted to leave Denver and the 'family' he had there, nothing made sense in his life, anywhere he went. The moment he'd met his father's cousin (or whoever he was) he knew life in Denver wasn't going to be any better. Nathan and his wife Rachel were strangers and their young children weren't exactly welcoming. The whole ride home from the airport was filled with complaints from the kids about having to now share a room to accommodate Jeremy. Whatever. _Brats_, he thought vehemently. Enrolling mid-semester at school wasn't helping matters either. _God, I've done this all wrong_, he thought. He wasn't part of any group and he didn't even have the energy to be interested.

He was only ever able to concentrate on his art. It was something he could control, until it wasn't. He'd spend his spare time in the backyard of the house or the park sketching - anywhere really to get away from the awkwardness and strain of pretending to be family to those lot. He'd burned his way through three sketchbooks before he realized what he was doing. Every sketch was specific, violent, graphic, and terrifying. Sketch after sketch of monsters, blood, veins, screams and corpses. And as he flipped through them, he saw them as the saga they were - the story of his life these past few years. What scared him most was that he did not know how the story ended.

So as much as he didn't want to, he needed to know. He needed someone to explain. He'd called Elena.

"Jeremy? How are you? I hadn't expected to hear from you. Is everything okay?"

"No, everything's messed up, but I think you know that. I want to know what happened. I just...I know something's wrong here. There's something that...- ahhh!" he groaned in frustration. It had happened every time. As soon as he would get close to pinpointing it, he'd hit a wall and the pain would seal in his memories from his questions.

"Oh God, it hurts Elena! Why does it hurt? Why can't I stop drawing or thinking about these evil, evil creatures...there must be something wrong with me...Please, Elena, please...why?" Jeremy trailed off, breathing raggedly, features still contorted in pain.

Elena, almost entirely silent on the other end of the line, started sobbing.

"I am so sorry Jer. I am so sorry! I didn't know...I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll fix it, I will. I promise!" she couldn't stand to hear Jeremy like that, so broken. _And she had done that to him._ Taking charge of his life and removing him from his home so he could stay out of the way of her plans. Of _Klaus_' plans. But the reasoning felt flawed now, inexcusable. Who was she to break him down like this? To make him sound like this, half-mad and completely inconsolable?

"I'll fix it. You'll be okay, just a little bit longer Jeremy, I promise." She hoped her words didn't sound as hollow on his end of the line.

**Notes:**

**I am having so much fun writing this! By the way, Tyler will appear in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

When she thought about it, Elena knew she had very few choices and needed help.

Damon would do anything she asked, but Jeremy wasn't likely to respond well to any offer of assistance from _him_. And she hated to drag Bonnie into the "rescue mission," which left Alaric, who might not approve, Stefan, who'd become wildly unpredictable, and finally Caroline...

_Yes_, Elena thought grimly to herself, _Caroline would have to be the one to bring him back._

Plan already forming, she picked up her phone and dialed.

...

"Tyler, they have a Starbucks here! I'm getting one, be right back!" Caroline announced excitedly, turning to dash out of line.

"I really don't think this is a great time for that Caroline, I mean, can't you wait until we pass the security checkpoint?" Tyler tried to pose the question patiently, but this whole situation was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Well I don't know if they'll have one over there. It's a whole different airport past those sensor things."

"Come on, let's just wait. If they don't have one over there, I promise I'll buy you a coffee when we land." _In another airport which will have another Starbucks_, he added silently. Really, sometimes, Caroline was ridiculous.

"Well, fine. Just trying to ruin all my fun. It's not everyday we get to go on vacation you know."

"This isn't a vacation Caroline, this is important. I'm still worried about all the ways this could go wrong."

"I know, okay? Uh! You have nothing to worry about. I'll just compel them all to let us alone and let Jeremy go and we'll bring him back to Mystic Falls so Elena can get over the whole thing. Easy. So, in the meantime, why can't we just relax and enjoy being together?" Caroline placed her arms around Tyler's neck and leaned in for a hug.

"I want to spend time with you," she said.

Tyler tried to relax and hug her back, but he was uncomfortable being here, with the idea of flying, but most of all, disturbed by his own restlessness.

Everything had changed for him since his first transformation. All that was in him pushed towards finding _more._ He could no longer satisfy any of his senses. All he knew was a constant craving he could not exhaust.

So maybe Caroline was right. Maybe the answer was this trip. Time together, time to relax, just a little. Maybe.

Tyler sighed and hugged her back.

"Next! I.D. And boarding pass please."

...

The plane ride is worse than Tyler expected. He was holding Caroline's hand tightly, which she didn't seem to mind, and he tried to calm down. But up in air he felt so disconnected to the earth, to his abilities, vulnerable.

When they land it's a little past noon, which is the perfect time to head over to Jeremy's school. The plan here is simple. Go to the office, compel the secretary to let Jeremy out of class for the day and lose any record of his attendance. As if he had never been there, to make Denver a brief and empty interlude.

This all went very smoothly, except that Jeremy was not where he was supposed to be. This set Tyler's teeth on edge. Of course he wasn't there, of course.

"I knew it! Caroline I told you! Now what?"

"Just relax Tyler, we've got this. Wait...let's just call him." They tried and the call went straight to voicemail.

"Well, he's got to go home sometime right? Why don't we just go over to the mall we passed and wait until like five and then go get him?"

"The mall? Really? I'm going to go walking around shopping when Jeremy is missing and messed up?" Tyler asked, staring down at Caroline.

"What? You don't have to look at me like I'm crazy! Jeremy is fine! He's just upset and Elena feels guilty, okay? Uh!" Caroline huffed.

"Fine, Tyler, you want to find him. Let's find him. I really don't think he's going to be any fun to take shopping." In the next moment Caroline was out of sight.

"She just had to have the last word...whatever. Okay, where are you hiding Jeremy?" Tyler asked quietly, closing his eyes before even thinking about it. He let his senses flare out, let all of the noise and smells overwhelm him for a moment until he could identify Jeremy. It was not even a thought that he wouldn't. Of course he would find Jeremy, he always could, even when he didn't mean to.

And there. He sensed him. Jeremy was about a mile to west of Tyler's position. He wasted no time getting over there.

"Tell me, why does this look familiar?" Tyler asked, smiling slightly. Jeremy had been sitting on a low wall, staring off into the city's whorl of highways and had instinctively started back at the intrusion. Tyler righted him effortlessly, hands light on his back. Too light.

"I've got you. Just relax, man." Tyler said, still taking in the sight of Jeremy's shocked face and thinner, more scruffy appearance.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, unsure of what he was seeing. It was disconcerting to have Tyler smile at him like that, as if he was happy to see him.

"You're coming back home. We just need to get your stuff. Don't worry though, we've got time until our flight leaves at nine."

"Nine! There was nothing sooner?" Jeremy asked. He was unprepared for the surge of energy the feeling of relief had brought with it. He was ready to _run_ to the airport.

"Glad as I am to see I don't need to convince you, there is the matter of letting your new guardians in on this move."

"Oh. Them." Jeremy shrugged. "They won't care, they're not home yet. I can just get my stuff and we'll go." That sounded good to Tyler, but he knew it was better not to leave loose ends.

"The plan's a little more elaborate than that, unfortunately, so I think we'll need the time. But we might as well get started."

They started off towards home without much further conversation, neither boy caring nor aware of Tyler's hand pressed to the small of Jeremy's back, protectively.

**Notes**

**I realize I am taking liberties and making up my own rules as far as werewolf traits/abilities. I hope that's okay with you. Next chapter = return trip and revelations. **


	4. Chapter 4

Something was off here. Caroline knew the trip was going too easily, too quickly. Tyler had 'found' Jeremy and just like that he'd agreed to come home. No questions asked. Well, not really. Jeremy was asking questions, but she really thought he'd be more resistant to their rescue. Hadn't Damon compelled him to leave and never think of Mystic Falls again? To have fun, to meet people? Why was leaving so easy for him? Why had he been so distressed here?

From what Caroline knew of compulsion and being compelled, there was no thought involved, no feeling. There was a suspension of your will; your actions and choices were not your own and yet, there was no panic in this mindlessness. And although Jeremy had come here, he'd never assimilated, it was as if he had been drawn back to Mystic Falls. He'd never let it go, if his drawings were any indication. Caroline had seen them strewn across his desk and they'd packed away at least four sketchbooks, each filled with graphic depictions of the supernatural beings of their hometown. Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Bonnie and herself. All sinister, all either engaged in combat or in a stance that indicated violence.

They were too life-like, too disturbing even for Caroline. These were the things that she tried to forget; she'd always rather remember the humanity in others. Jeremy, it seemed, only recalled the depravity of their natures, of their changed forms.

But if these were the thoughts forefront in his mind, Caroline wondered, why would Jeremy want to go back to Mystic Falls?

Something wasn't adding up.

Caroline watched Jeremy now as he and Tyler checked out the magazines in the airport's book cafe. They were leaning a little close really, but probably looking at a picture of a car or some Sports Illustrated model. _Boys_, she sighed as she checked her watch. About thirty minutes as left until boarding. She decided to text Elena that all had gone smoothly with both the school and the relatives. _And_, she thought, _Jeremy hadn't even needed to be sedated._ She had brought some tranquilizers, just in case. She knew Elena hadn't wanted Jeremy compelled again, but Caroline had expected more resistance despite what Elena had told he about Jeremy's phone call/breakdown. She pressed 'send' and walked over to pick up an Elle magazine, nah, Cosmo, oh and Vogue...She ended up with those and then some when she had gotten down to the end of the rack where the two boys were.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm taking this magazine," Tyler said, starting towards the counter to checkout. Carline threw up her hands.

"Whoa there...If you think you're going to sit next to me ogling half naked women the whole way home, you can just forget it," Caroline announced, folding her arms indignantly. "I've got enough magazines for us all anyways."

"Uh...Caroline, you really don't need to be worried about the females in this magazine," Tyler said, somewhat bemusedly.

"Oh," Caroline gasped, "that is so sweet!" reaching over to embrace Tyler. She stopped midway when she realized Tyler was holding up a copy of National Geographic. On the cover was a feral wolf pack, attacking a lone elk.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, this time in a much less pleased tone, her face changing swiftly from pleasure, confusion, shock and finally, acute embarrassment.

Jeremy couldn't hold it in anymore, what had started out as a snort turned into a chuckle and a ringing, smile-inducing laugh.

"I guess this tells you not to make assumptions, babe," Tyler said, unhelpfully.

Caroline whirled around, flush with mortification, leaving all of her magazines behind in a heap.

"That Caroline's something else Tyler...does she tell you what to wear too?" Jeremy asked, when he caught his breath.

"Shut it, Jer. She's not always like that," Tyler responded, trying hard not to smile.

"She does! She does! I knew it!"

Jeremy continued to laugh his head off while Tyler continued to deny everything, and somehow he didn't mind that Jeremy was laughing at his expense. The sound made him feel lighter.

...

By the time they were seated on the plane, Caroline decided she could forgive Tyler. He hadn't really done anything after all.

"What's with the economy seats?" Jeremy asked. They were kind of crowed. Three to a row, not much legroom, full flight.

This was another reason Caroline decided to forgive Tyler. He'd be much better company than the man leering at her across the aisle.

"Jeremy, you don't get to complain, you got the window seat and I've got a choice of staring at the back of this guy's seat, you or Caroline," Tyler pointed out.

"Fine, if you're going to be surly, I'm just going to listen to my headphones," Jeremy smirked then mouthed the words _and leave you to talk to Caroline the rest of the way._

Tyler glared at him, then softening his face, pleading desperately with his eyes when he knew Jeremy was serious. He just knew Caroline wasn't going to let him off the hook for her 'moment' in the bookstore. And he knew Jeremy knew it too by the way he was still smiling. Sadist.

Tyler tried to relax as the plane started moving down the runway. Caroline reached over and grabbed his hand, smiling slightly. Tyler managed a tight grin before deciding the best route would be to feign sleep. He closed his eyes and realized he wasn't half so nervous this time, he would probably be able to drift off. It was a _long_ flight from Colorado to Virginia...

Caroline looked over when she felt Tyler's hand go lax in hers (some half an hour later) and was surprised and somewhat alarmed at what she saw.

Both boys had fallen asleep, Jeremy's head on Tyler's shoulder, Tyler's head angled toward Jeremy, as if breathing him in.

"I should have kept those magazines."

**Notes**

**Thank you all for reading this story and your story alerts! I am new this so I hope everything is making sense so far. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why can't I ever trust you Damon?" Elena asked. "You were supposed to make Jeremy feel that it would be better for him to leave - "

"Shhhh!" Damon cut her off, nodding towards Jeremy's room, where the door was slightly ajar. Damon cocked his head for a second before continuing the conversation.

"Oh good, he's sleeping," Damon hissed angrily. "Or maybe he won't be when he hears you shouting all across the house," Damon leaned in closer, eyes locked on her face. "But Elena, before you say one more word, let me ask you this. He left, didn't he?" she nodded and before she could get a word in he said, "He left, like you asked me. And he was safe until, once again, you had to interfere. Anything that happens to him from here on out is your fault."

"What do you mean?" Elena demanded. "Is something going to happen, something I don't know about?" Damon watched her face as she pleaded with him and just felt so tired. Tired of having to watch out for everyone at once and hating the feeling of control ebbing away, bit by bit in his life. But he couldn't tell her this. It was just another thing she didn't need to know. So he answered in a way she would expect.

"_If_ I knew anything, what makes you think I would tell _you_, when every time I do, you find a way to put yourself in the middle of everything and mess it all up?" Damon turned and started for the door, adding rather snidely, "I may have eternity Elena, but your drama is already tiring me out."

"Damon, please! I had to. It's Jeremy, my _brother_. He's all I have left of my family and I would do anything for him, no matter how much it _tires_ you." Elena was angry herself now, but she persisted. "Just tell me...is there something I should be worried about?"

And Damon gave in.

Just as he always gave in to those eyes and her perfect, doll-like face. He could accept this about himself because she needed him. These were the moments he lived for.

"I may have heard something about Klaus being happy that _all_ of the Gilberts were back in town..." He hated to even tell her this, this scrap of a rumor that he hadn't even had time to check into himself. Elena looked worried. "So that's the big secret okay? That's all I know. Klaus is happy about something, and when he's excited about something we shouldn't be." Damon made his way down the stairs, telling her, "I've got to go now and get the report from Barbie and wolfboy. I'll see you tomorrow."

It had been one of the greatest trials of Jeremy's life to stay so still and breathe for the last few minutes, but he'd done it and heard every word.

...

_What are they trying to keep from me?_ Jeremy wondered. It had been a week since his return to Mystic Falls, a week since he'd come into contact with any trouble whatsoever. Totally not normal. Not for him anyway. And he'd come no closer to understanding where he fit in in the web of conspiracies woven throughout his hometown.

The house was too quiet without Jenna, and Elena was gone most of the time without a word. Most likely with Stefan or Damon or the both of them. Jeremy had no one to talk to and he needed to talk to someone. Now would be a good time to be normal, where he could ice out boredom with video games instead of sitting around wondering _what are Klaus' latest plans? _and_ what was Damon talking about?_ and _was Bonnie overdoing things?_ and _how is Tyler handling the full moon tomorrow?_

Yeah, it would be nice to have to worry about homework...but that was who he was. He had a need to get involved in things. To help. To fix what he could. Abandoning it all to save himself was an alien, shameful thought.

Maybe that was why he couldn't stay in Denver. Something had certainly been calling him back to Virginia, but what?

Maybe Elena had wanted him here for herself, to protect him from some new threat he wasn't aware of. He still couldn't quite trust her. What if all this secrecy was a sign of some new plan in the works, a plan they were determined to keep him out of?

The thought upset him greatly.

If he was going to call Mystic Falls his home, he couldn't always be left in the dark. He may not have any supernatural ability, but he could be brave and he was determined.

So began the thought process that would change Jeremy's life forever.

...

Jeremy was nervously waiting for Tyler. He paced around the living room, touching and rearranging everything, unable to keep his hands still. He'd only told him that it was urgent and they needed to talk. Tyler had agreed easily enough and was supposed to be there any minute.

Tyler, in fact, was outside in his car, trying to calm down. Things had not improved for him and Caroline after they got back from the trip. She was keeping her distance right when he could actually use her help - the moon would be full tonight and he had no idea if he could trust the chains alone. He was all sorts of anxious, irritable and moody. It had seemed to get worse once they were back in Virginia and Jeremy was sent back home. Tyler didn't understand what it meant and he had no one to tell him. No one he could fearlessly ask, _why was I better in Denver?_ and _why has just coming to Jeremy's house made me _that_ much more on edge_? He was alone and could only trust his instincts.

He absorbed the sudden reaching sensation that overtook him. He tried, in vain, to control his senses as they stretched out beyond his human limits. He'd only ever done this a few times before, most recently when finding Jeremy outside of his school and then, as the times before, he'd been control.

Now, he just had to wait it out. Until what was sought was found.

There. He knew that scent and as he heard those steps, he identified the gait as well.

Jeremy.

Of course it was Jeremy. Relieved, Tyler stepped out of his car. He'd had no idea what he would have done if his wolf side had been pulling him towards someone else.

Tyler made his way up the steps to the from door, expression becoming contemplative as he spotted Jenna's car still sitting in the driveway. He knocked and Jeremy let him in, no words exchanged until they were both inside.

Jeremy still wasn't saying anything so Tyler made his way to the living room, settled himself on a couch and looked up at Jeremy, waiting for him to speak. Jeremy looked better than he had when Tyler had seen him last.

"You know, you have good muscle tone for someone who doesn't play sports," Tyler said, surprised himself he'd said it out loud, but the silence was becoming too much. Jeremy, who had been gathering his courage, poised to make his first accusation, was taken completely off guard.

"That doesn't mean I don't work out," Jeremy answered, defensively.

Tyler shrugged, now regretting he'd said anything. "Right...well what did you want to talk about?" Jeremy was so fidgety he began to make Tyler nervous. And he didn't look any closer to saying anything.

"Look, Jer, you have something to drink? My throat's getting dry waiting for you to talk." It was half-true, ridiculous as it sounded. The other half of him just wanted to put Jeremy at ease.

"What?" Jeremy asked, incredulous, "That makes no sense!"

"Fine. I know where the kitchen is," Tyler said, getting off the couch and walking out of the room. Jeremy followed him and watched as Tyler retrieved a soda from the fridge.

Now that Tyler wasn't staring at him, he found it easier to think.

"I just wanted to ask what you know about Klaus' new plans," Jeremy stated, trying to be matter-of-fact. Tyler furrowed his brow slightly.

"Why was that so hard to ask?" Tyler's question was interpreted as deliberate avoidance by Jeremy, who had been expecting nothing less.

"Don't lie Tyler. I know you know something. You all report to each other. Damon was talking about it the other night. About you and Caroline and - " Jeremy stopped when Tyler held up his hand, swallowing his soda.

"I don't know what you're talking about. About Klaus and Damon...No one's told me anything."

"You're lying!" Jeremy couldn't believe that Tyler, one of the supernaturals himself, would be unaware of any danger in the town. Not only that, but his girlfriend was a vampire.

They were all just keeping things from him, trying to keep him safe. Jeremy knew Klaus' latest plans revolved around him _and_ Elena. He'd figured that much out and Tyler would tell him the rest.

The strange thing was, Tyler actually didn't know what Jeremy was talking about. Caroline had been his link to all the paranormal craziness in his life and they hadn't really spoken since they'd returned.

He hadn't missed her as much as should have and definitely did not miss getting all the 'details.' This was interesting though, watching Jeremy get so worked up. Enjoyable even, since Tyler knew he had nothing to feel guilty about.

"I promise, there's nothing I know that you don't. Concerning Klaus' evil plots, anyway," Tyler laughed, a little amused at himself and this situation. His answer and amusement only served to make Jeremy angrier. How could Tyler be so blasé about the whole thing? How could he just laugh and lie to his face? Why did everyone treat him this way? As if he would never be ready for the truth? Jeremy snapped. He reached over, smacked the soda can out of Tyler's hand and shoved him backwards, forcing him against the wall.

"You tell me, you just tell me what you know now," Jeremy gritted out.

"Or what?" Tyler asked, amusement fading as a new sort of thrill took its place. Tyler felt little shocks course their way through his body - Jeremy was _so close_.

Jeremy gripped Tyler's shirt tighter and slammed him back again, leaning into him, wondering vaguely why Tyler wasn't fighting him back. Jeremy hadn't wanted to get violent, but he had planned for it. He considered the wolfsbane in the upper cabinet briefly, before rejecting the idea. It wasn't worth it. He couldn't do that to Tyler.

Jeremy felt the breaths Tyler took start to become more rapid and couldn't help but notice how _warm_ Tyler was. Before he could let the thought develop, he tried to move away, but Tyler held his arms down.

"What Gilbert, you're not going to finish this?" So now Tyler wanted to fight back? Jeremy scoffed and struggled to shrug him off.

"Forget it man. You're not worth this. I'm not going to hurt you."

_Hurt me?_ Tyler wondered. He was feeling overwhelmed by quite a few things and _pain_ was not one of them. And that's when Tyler noticed it. Or rather, it's absence. He no longer felt _directed_. The restlessness that had been with him since his first transformation had vanished. He felt something new take it's place, something clear and perfect.

Jeremy managed to free himself during Tyler's epiphany and Tyler finally noticed that Elena and Damon were there and Jeremy was asking him to leave. Tyler wasn't happy with the request. If Jeremy was the cure to all that had plagued Tyler these past months, he needed to know more. It felt wrong, somehow, to let Jeremy out of his sight now that he knew how vital he was and that it was Jeremy that drew his senses in. Jeremy he was led to. But now was not the time.

"Okay, I'll go now, but we're going to finish this conversation later Jeremy," Tyler promised.

As Tyler left the house, he wondered what effect this revelation would have on his transformation tonight.

**Notes**

**Thank you all again for reading and a special thank you to my reviewers crazed-slash-fan and 093022m! A little encouragement certainly goes a long way!**

**Remember to review if you have any questions, comments or suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Upstairs in his room, Jeremy replayed the events of the last few hours in his head. How had it all gone so awry? He was shaken by the depth of detail he was able to recall. Things he hadn't been able to process at the time now stood out vividly. The way Tyler had smiled, the amused expressions that had transformed his face and then later, the magnetic lure of his eyes as they seemed to dilate and darken. Jeremy was confused as to why he was so affected by Tyler, by the way his body had felt beneath his and the feel of his hands on his arms. His perfect lips...Jeremy's thoughts paused, aware that going any farther would be crossing a line, breaching unexplored territory.

He exhaled shakily and relinquished all control, drifting into fantasy. He all too quickly found himself consumed by thoughts of Tyler, by how things might have gone so differently. Deleting Elena's intrusion from memory, Jeremy re-imagined their confrontation.

What if he had pressed closer, leaned in?

What if Tyler had demanded even more contact and brought his arms down to his hips, to secure Jeremy there? Jeremy would have known then that kissing him was okay. In his mind, it was more than okay - it was breathtaking and rough, demanding and exquisite. It would have been perfect if Tyler had made his way down Jeremy's neck, biting him, a little harder each time, tremors rocking Jeremy into Tyler's hardening body...

Jeremy was unsurprised but unnerved when he awoke aching, to sheets dampened with sweat.

...

Elsewhere, Tyler awoke sweating, in a similar panic, albeit for different reasons. When he saw that he was still in the Lockwood cellar, he was too relieved to note that Caroline was there. He took deep breaths and tried to remember what had happened those last few hours of his life. Lately, he was able to maintain some semblance of awareness during his transformations. Not enough awareness to direct the wolf, but still, now he could see into the wolf's thoughts and feel as he felt. This time, Tyler knew why the wolf had been fighting to get out, to burst from his chains. Of course, there were the normal things, like the eagerness to hunt and explore, but overwhelming it all, was a keen yearning to find Jeremy. Not just any human, not just any male, but Jeremy.

It made sense now. Nature does not deal in subterfuge and cannot mask its needs and desires. And the wolf was a creature bound by nature.

As a wolf, Tyler could not lie to himself and the attraction that had lain dormant for so long was breaking through to the surface, to Tyler's conscious, human state. It scared him. What had been a latent attraction was now urgent and could not be ignored. He had to accept it, deal with it and hope...

"Tyler?" Caroline asked tentatively. He was curled up into himself as exhausted as breathless as he had been during his previous transformation, but as she got closer, she stopped, nervous. His eyes kept flickering back and forth between their usual black-brown to the light amber of the wolf. She'd never seen that before.

"Tyler?" she tried again. She watched as he briefly closed his eyes and turned to focus on her.

"Caroline?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Of course it's me! I brought you some extra clothes and water and bandages..."

"Bandages?"

"Well, I didn't remember what you needed from last time, I just wanted to help," she said kneeling on the floor and scooting towards him. He moved back.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I've got it all covered." She smiled at him, gaze wandering down his nearly naked, sweat-slicked form.

"It is a shame, but you've just _barely_ got it all covered up," she said, sighing towards him. At this, Tyler shrank back even further, reaching for the duffle bag he'd brought with his change of clothes.

"Uh, Caroline...Really, I'm just going to go now," Tyler said, making his way out while trying to get his shirt on. He had no idea why she'd come now after ignoring him for week and certainly didn't want her there. In his eyes, any relationship of theirs had ended. They never fit together and now, thanks to his wolf, Tyler understood why. He wanted Jeremy. He'd always been meant for him. Now, the challenge would be to convince Jeremy of this, to show them what they could be, _should_ be together. Tyler continued out of the cellar and started to run home, mind completely dismissing Caroline, too busy with plans of seduction.

Caroline was shocked that Tyler had left her at such an _opportune_ moment. She kept calling after him, but by the time she'd made her way over, he was gone. So much for getting her boyfriend back tonight. Caroline shook off her defeat and straightened her shoulders. She'd try again tomorrow when he over his post-transformation depression.

_Yes, tomorrow_, Caroline thought, looking down at herself, smirking. _There's no way he'd be able to say away from all _this_ for long._

**Notes**

**Thank you all for reading and for the story alerts! A special thank you to the reviewers - it makes me so happy to know people are enjoying the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was all he could do to prepare for school that next morning. Jeremy moved almost leadenly, still weighed down by the thoughts that had held him captive throughout the night, thoughts that still would not let him go.

It was a struggle to move when all he wanted was to give in once again to that fantasy of him and Tyler and what would have happened. He could not even begin to question _why_ it was Tyler that had transfixed him, he wondered rather, why had he not seen it before?

What weighed on him most heavily, however, was fear.

Fear that his newfound desire would be found out and the greater fear of shattering if Tyler rejected him.

He decided to push it all back, to force his feelings into an unreachable place so no one would know.

...

Tyler tapped his hands on the steering wheel, impatient. He was wide awake, despite what little sleep he'd gotten and one of the first people in the school parking lot. He was waiting to see Jeremy, but he had no idea what to do when he saw him. He figured he'd come up with something with the hour he had to wait before school started. He needed to see him, to be near him and things would just happen, naturally. Tyler was sure of it.

Tyler wondered why he was even worried. Always before, hadn't Jeremy been the one to seek out Tyler, to check on him, to talk? Now, Tyler just had to take advantage of the situation, let down his guard and stop suppressing all that he felt towards Jeremy. It would happen, _they_ could happen.

Tyler was jarred out of his thoughts suddenly when Matt tapped on the window.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" he asked. Tyler got out of his car and shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, answering truthfully.

"Right...full moon last night. Everything go okay?" Matt asked, trying not to look worried.

"Yeah, fine. I actually think its getting better. The wolf and I are becoming more connected, you know? So it's not such a blackout," Tyler replied.

"If that's good news, which it sounds like it is, good. I don't need to know any of the other details." Tyler was his best friend, but Matt could only take in so much otherworldly information everyday.

"You're right. You probably don't want I hear everything else just yet. I'm still wrapping my head around it. It will change everything, which will be really just perfect, but at the the same time - "

"Change is scary man, just deal. Catch!" Matt said quickly, backing up and tossing a football, deliberately trying to cut Tyler off. He didn't like the sound of where _that_ was going.

The football hit Tyler hard in the center of his chest. He caught it easily, instinctively, and it achieved it's purpose, completely redirecting his train of thought. _Guess that means I can't talk to him about this_, Tyler thought.

He returned the ball with a little too much force asking, "Why are _you_ here?"

"I always get here this early. I come in to go to the library and catch up on homework. I'm usually too tired once I get home after my shift."

"Well then, maybe you should go, it's - "

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm good for today. Just a habit now." They continued tossing the ball, making their way up to the field, Matt keeping the discussion topics light. Pretty soon they had gathered enough people for an impromptu scrimmage match, cheerleaders included. It was great stress relief for Tyler to be winning at something, somewhere he felt eminently powerful. He started laughing when he heard what his 'cheerleaders' were chanting - some awful rhyme that involved his name and and 'war' and 'win.' They really needed to learn how to spell.

He reached back, aiming the ball towards Matt, on the other side of the field when his body locked up on him. It felt just like it had the time before, outside of Jeremy's house, but the sensations swept through him more quickly this time. Both Tyler and his wolf assimilated the exciting information that Jeremy was here. His scent was on the air, his heart was beating nearby. Tyler swiftly handed the ball off to a teammate and fought his way through the crowd to find him. Tyler brushed off the hands attempting to stay him and ignored their complaints, but by the time he made his way to where he felt Jeremy was, the bell rang. He only caught a glimpse of Jeremy's back as he made his way to class.

Tyler stood and watched his retreat, not the least bit shocked when his sigh sounded closer to a growl.

...

The scene that had confronted Jeremy confirmed that he could do no better than to forget what he wanted from Tyler. Why would Tyler ever notice him that way, ever want him in the same way when his life was already so perfect? Jeremy had hurried away from the crowd as soon as he had realized Tyler was in the center of it. Some kind of football game, everyone cheering, Tyler laughing so beautifully. It hurt to see him fit in so effortlessly with everyone, seemingly unbothered by the supernatural intrusion in his life when Jeremy felt so wrecked by it, so weakened.

He walked quickly up to the school and towards his class right before the bell rang, dispersing the game and its crowd. Jeremy felt himself fading into the hallway and tried to fight back the tears thickening in his throat at the thought that being with Tyler was impossible.

...

Tyler only made it through the hours before lunch break because he was blessed with a very vivid imagination. He'd concocted more than twenty workable plans for kidnapping Jeremy into a secluded corner of the forest and would have carried any one of them out except for the fact that he'd be sure to scare Jeremy off. He planned on going slow, letting Jeremy decide the pace of their relationship. First, he acknowledged, he would have to show Jeremy what he'd already taken for granted - that they belonged together.

Not that he planned on being subtle.

**Notes**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! Don't worry, less angsty ideas for the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the lunch bell rang. Tyler was running down the hallway when Matt caught him.

"Whoa! Where are you going? You are eating with us, right?" Matt asked

"Actually, I don't know. I'll see you later, alright?" Tyler answered briefly, already spinning away from Matt, going in the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

This was one suspicious action too many for even Matt to ignore.

First, Tyler comes to school _early_, is so jumpy and distracted that he hasn't turned in one assignment nor taken any notes, and now he runs _away_ from the lunchroom. All of which could be attributed to just an 'off' day except that there had been a weird vacancy in Tyler's expression, as if he was so preoccupied with something else he couldn't spare any effort in communicating.

Matt looked longingly towards the cafeteria. Today was pizza day. His favorite. He sighed and turned away, deciding to follow Tyler. He was up to something and knowing Tyler, it was trouble.

...

Tyler was focused. He took turns before questioning them, just moving, knowing that eventually, he would be led to Jeremy. He found him just as he was about to exit the building and go to the courtyard.

"Yo Jeremy, wait up!" Tyler called out. Jeremy froze, afraid to turn around. Had Tyler been looking for him? Why? Jeremy didn't think he was ready to talk to him, to face him so soon after yesterday, after all of his vivid, illicit...thoughts. Tyler would be sure to see right through him. Jeremy had never been good at hiding anything and feared that his longing would be emblazoned across his features, scaring Tyler away. Jeremy tried his best to school his expression into one of faint confusion and an even fainter interest, but still avoided Tyler's eyes altogether, looking somewhere to the left of his feet.

Tyler wasn't having any of this.

"Look at me."

"What do you want Tyler?" Jeremy asked, valiantly trying to lift his eyes, to appear nonchalant.

"I want you to come eat with us," Tyler said, trying not to get angry that Jeremy's eyes were still not meeting his.

"Nah, I don't think so," Jeremy answered, turning away, relieved not to be facing Tyler.

Tyler wasn't sure what upset him more: Jeremy shutting him down or turning away from him. He reached out and captured Jeremy's wrist, pulling him back.

"Hey, why won't you look at me?" Tyler asked, trying not to get angry, knowing that it would defeat the purpose.

_Oh God_, Jeremy thought, _Tyler is touching me_. His fingertips rested lightly on Jeremy's pulse so he had to fight to take even breaths. The longer Jeremy waited to answer, the closer Tyler came, moving into his personal space. In the back of his mind, Jeremy knew he was not trapped, he had the door at his back and any moment someone could open it, someone walking down the hallway could see them...and Tyler might move back.

Realizing this even amidst the internal crisis of reaction his body was engaged in, Jeremy decided that he liked where he was too much to break the moment by saying anything. He allowed himself to meet Tyler's gaze. He loved those eyes, those eyebrows, and how Tyler always managed to look so fierce, so predatory. Jeremy felt himself becoming aroused. He swallowed, second guessing his decision to let himself stay so close, to stare so openly. Jeremy flushed, sure that Tyler had already figured him out, had somehow accessed his every thought about him since their last encounter.

Tyler's eyes flickered, changing color briefly. As Jeremy continued to stare at him, he watched as the look of annoyance on Tyler's face was replaced by one of relief as he smiled shyly at Jeremy.

"Come on," Tyler said, hand slipping down Jeremy's wrist to his hand, intertwining their fingers. Tyler, eyes aglow with contentment, led them down the hallway to the cafeteria, casually towing along a very confused Jeremy.

...

By the time Matt caught up to Tyler, he wished he hadn't. He was greeted by the all too familiar nonsense of Tyler versus Jeremy...or so he thought. Just as he was about to round the corner of the hallway to end yet another fight, something stopped him in his tracks. There was something else going on here; something about the way they were looking at each other. Matt sensed an undertone that was both deeper than violence and more primal. They weren't even talking.

It was beyond him to describe the look on Jeremy's face, but the way they were standing seemed so close, so _intimate_. Matt had turned to leave (since Jeremy obviously wasn't in any danger and he certainly didn't need to see any more of this), when he heard movement.

Matt looked back to see Jeremy and Tyler headed down another hallway, hand in hand.

"Huh," he let out, puzzled. He put off thinking anything about it to a later date and decided he'd leave Tyler to his own devices from now on.

**Notes**

**Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter - thank you for all the reviews and favoriting - it keeps me going!**


	9. Chapter 9

As they neared the noise and bustle of the cafeteria, Jeremy felt the social implications of holding Tyler's hand slam into him. He let go, swatting at Tyler's arm. Tyler looked back at him and glared, about to grab his hand back, when Caroline appeared at the cafeteria entrance.

"So there you are! I don't know where everyone is! Both you and Matt disappear on me - that's not nice, Tyler," she said petulantly. As she distracted Tyler, Jeremy moved around him, out of range of his hands.

"Well, I'll go get some food," Jeremy said, needing room to breathe, to sort out what had just happened. Tyler watched as Jeremy walked over to stand in line and when he was sure he wasn't headed any further than that, he returned his attention to Caroline.

"Sorry, I don't know where Matt went, but isn't Bonnie with you?" Tyler asked, eager to end this meaningless conversation.

"Yeah, she's here, but wait, Tyler - " she called out as Tyler ran over to the food line with Jeremy. Now Caroline was getting mad. Not only had she worn a completely new outfit, but she knew her legs looked amazing with the new shimmer cream she had purchased. He hadn't even _noticed_.

Caroline walked grumpily over to their table to sit with Bonnie and Matt, who had apparently just arrived.

"And where were you?" she demanded. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, you don't have to keep track of everybody. Just calm down and eat. Or, you can let me have those if you're not going to eat them," Bonnie said, pointing to the chocolate covered raisins Caroline had brought.

"Fine," she answered, "we can share."

Tyler and Jeremy arrived a few minutes later. Jeremy looked flushed and uncomfortable even before he had laid eyes on Bonnie, at which point awkwardness took over.

Matt jumped out of his seat and moved across the table to sit with Caroline and Bonnie, leaving Jeremy and Tyler alone on their side of the table. The girls eyed this move suspiciously, but didn't comment.

Jeremy tried not to panic. He had wanted to use Matt as a buffer, but Tyler wouldn't try anything in front of them, would he?

It turned out that Jeremy was only partially correct.

Tyler wasn't giving him any space; they had the length of the bench to themselves, but the two of them were square in the center. Jeremy tried moving over, but Tyler would follow him, pressing his leg against his, finding reasons to slide his arm across Jeremy's side. Jeremy wasn't even sure of the conversation topic was, he was so flustered by all of this _affection_ from Tyler. What did this mean? It was getting harder and harder for him to ignore it all. He wanted to badly to press back into him, to land some teasing moves of his own, but what if it was all accidental? Did Tyler mean anything by this? Weren't he and Caroline dating?

The conversation that flowed around the table as Jeremy as he was lost in his musings was not one of any significance. Matt was remaining oddly silent, contributing little to the conversation. Caroline kept trying to engage Tyler, to somehow bring his attention back to her, but as hard as she tried, he never saw her and only answered in monosyllables.

Bonnie took all of this in, especially Jeremy's flustered state, and understood.

She was glad of her intuition in this instance, but already knew it would be hell to inform Caroline. And, of course, she would have to be the one to do it.

Elena would never see it, Matt would refuse to see it and Caroline was blind.

Suddenly, Jeremy got up from the table and announced that he was done, he was leaving and would see them all later. He'd had enough. Tyler's hand had landed on his knee underneath the table and set off all kinds of alarms throughout his body, alarms that conflicted with what he was seeing. Tyler had looked innocent, as if he had no knowledge of what his hand had been doing. He had even been chatting with Caroline.

Jeremy didn't know what to think, other than this might be an elaborate joke and he was enjoying it too much already. He had to leave, he was all messed up from yesterday. He never should have crossed that line, never should have started thinking about Tyler like that. Now he couldn't even be around Tyler casually anymore without thinking about him _like that_.

Jeremy paused once he got outside, breathing in deeply.

"Jer?" he heard Tyler call. Jeremy turned around quickly.

"What?"

"Are you upset about something? I mean, why did you rush out of there?" Tyler asked, making his way over to Jeremy.

"Just stop right there," Jeremy said, holding up a hand, "I don't know what you're up to or what this is, but I just need you to stay right there." Tyler ignored him and continued walking until they were close enough to converse comfortably, not close enough, but still.

"What do you mean, 'what this is?'"

"What are you doing, following me, touching me - why don't you go back inside? Go talk to Caroline."

"Why?"

"She's your girlfriend Tyler, that's why. Now leave me alone," _I don't think I can take anymore_, he added silently.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"No? Well, she seems to think so."

"Caroline's kind of crazy that way. No, we're not together. I'm interested in someone else," Tyler said, surprised at how hard it was to admit it out loud, when Jeremy still might reject him.

"Oh. Well, in that case, why are you wasting your time out here?" Jeremy asked. He felt the breath leave his body, crushed as the truth was presently so plainly. _It hadn't meant anything after all, it was all in my head_, Jeremy thought, despairing.

Tyler took a moment and just looked at Jeremy, letting out a mirthless laugh.

"You mean to tell me I'm alone here? You're not feeling this?" Tyler asked, gesturing between them. His stare became intense as he continued.

"I _know_ I'm not alone in this. I finally realized it yesterday, why I can feel you everywhere, why I _want_ to..." Tyler paused and looked up at Jeremy, who had been standing as if frozen, his face a mask of disbelief.

"We belong together and if you need to be convinced, I'm up for it," Tyler said, disappointed but not defeated. He leaned up to place a light kiss on Jeremy's mouth, soft enough to tempt him and long enough to make it a promise.

Tyler left Jeremy in a daze, frustrated that he had been too stunned to hold on to Tyler and deepen the kiss and worried about what would happen next. Jeremy knew he wouldn't last long if Tyler was bent on seduction.

**Notes**

**Finally, a kiss. I hope this chapter made you as happy as it made me! Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers and readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

It had happened again. Jeremy had woken up wild-eyed and breathless, still halfway locked in a stunning dream. He wouldn't let it leave him; he tried to grasp the fragments of the dream as he awoke fully and found that it was still there, as brilliant as it had been just moments before.

He sat up, arms resting on his knees, reflecting in relieved amazement. No, parts of that dream hadn't been a dream at all.

...

It was the first time Tyler could remember dreading a weekend. He days to go before he would see Jeremy. Saturday stretched out before him, filled with too many empty hours. He attempted to outline the day in his head, to section it into reasonable pieces of activity, making the wait until Monday more bearable.

First, he decided, he would workout, perhaps some strength training and then some running...that could possibly get him to 11 or 12 o'clock. He could shower and dress and eat. Then he would begin work on his English paper. This would bore him quickly, he acknowledged. Then what? Watch a movie? Actually finish the paper? This would leave nothing to occupy him Sunday.

Tyler let out a frustrated shout and fell back into bed. He might as well not get up at all since he didn't like the way his planned day would go. No doubt, this was all Jeremy's fault. When had Tyler ever had trouble enjoying himself, _especially_ on a weekend? If only things had gone smoothly. Why did Jeremy have to be so confusing? Why couldn't they have been on the same page?

For a beautiful moment, Tyler had thought that they were. He laid back, closing his eyes, remembering that moment in the hallway when Jeremy's eyes had finally met his.

He had seen everything he hoped for and didn't expect.

Jeremy's eyes had been so hesitant, shining with a suppressed and urgent desire, that Tyler recognized in himself. It had been startling, but comforting. Then, Jeremy's pounding heart and the scent of deepening musk had confirmed it. Tyler had barely been able to control his own urges right then, to bring him closer, to touch him, to taste him. It had been the second time he'd had to stop himself and it wasn't getting easier.

But he'd stopped. Jeremy wasn't ready. He had been content then in the implicit, mutual understanding. Holding his hand had been enough.

Then, Jeremy had shaken him off, tried to distance them and Tyler had been rudely removed from that place of contentment. He'd struggled to find reassurance, finding ways to touch him, wishing he'd respond, even a little, but he hadn't.

He remembered being shocked that Jeremy had left the table without him and Tyler had bolted after him, making no excuses for it.

And had that worked? _No, I just scared him off. It'll be even harder to run him down Monday_, Tyler thought.

Faced with nothing but time and dim prospects, Tyler rebelled. Who said he had to wait until Monday anyway?

...

By the time Jeremy straggled down the steps to the kitchen, Alaric was already up, attempting to make pancakes. Elena was sitting pretty, texting away. For one fraught second, Jeremy thought he saw Tyler sitting across the table from Elena, sipping orange juice. But then he blinked, and there was only a glass. He wasn't sure whether or not he was relieved that the image had only been a lingering remnant of his dream, a dream of him and Tyler, spending Saturday together.

Alaric called out to him, bringing him back to the present.

"Jeremy, you're just in time to flip the pancakes," Alaric said, backing away from the stove, "why don't I leave you to it?"

"So not fair. I just woke up and you expect me to have the coordination for that?"

"Hey, I spent last weekend trying to get all the batter out from behind the stove. I have plans this weekend, so I can't risk it," Alaric said, patting Jeremy on the back in mock support.

"Why do you even pretend you can make pancakes? I would be just as happy with a bowl of cereal."

"Not good for you Jer. You just like the kind with the colored sugar powder," Elena piped up.

Jeremy appreciated Alaric and understood that he was trying to bring them together in whatever small ways that he could, but really, he just knew this was going to be a mess.

He wasn't even going to try for an airborne flip. He reached for a spatula and suddenly saw Tyler again, leaning against the counter with a taunting smile.

The spatula clattered to the floor.

"Thank goodness. It was just the spatula, right?" Elena asked. "You know what Jer, just let me do it, you're obviously not awake yet," Elena continued lightly pushing Jeremy aside. He looked back at the counter and Tyler was gone. He hadn't ever been there.

_I really need to wake up,_ Jeremy thought. He ambled over to the table and sat down with Alaric, who was grading students' essays.

"Those are your important plans?" Jeremy asked, nodding towards the stack of papers.

"Partly. Damon and I also were going out to - "

"Volia!" Elena interjected, a tad too enthusiastically. "Here are your pancakes, perfectly flipped, perfectly round. There's no beating these. Just not possible," Elena said, setting down their plates. They _were_ perfect, better than anything he or Alaric had previously managed, but that wasn't enough to distract Jeremy from the fact that Elena had interrupted Alaric just as he mentioned Damon. She wasn't done 'protecting' him, it seemed.

Jeremy was too hungry to be upset at her, so he dug in. He was almost done when he felt a slight pressure on his foot. He frowned as it moved up to his calf and down again. There had been no one sitting across from him. He looked up and saw Tyler with the same orange juice and now his own set of pancakes, looking innocent, as always.

Jeremy briefly glanced at Alaric to see if he noticed, but by the time he glanced back, Tyler was gone.

**Notes**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Don't worry if this seems a little confusing. The next chapter should clear everything up.**


	11. Chapter 11

Having abandoned his plans for the day, Tyler was pacing up and down the pathway to the Gilbert's front door. He was going to knock any second, he was just waiting for the right moment. He was dressed in his workout gear for plan A, which, of course, was to invite Jeremy for a run. Should Jeremy be uninterested in working out, plan B was for Tyler to pretend he had been running and really needed water, could he come in, please?

Tyler finally started walking up to the porch and had raised his hand to knock when the door opened. Jeremy was standing in from of him, head angled back, calling to Elena.

"I'm going now, so Damon will have to pick you up. Okay? Bye!" Jeremy closed the door and turned forward, nearly bumping into Tyler, who had been rooted to spot, unsure of his next move. He had certainly not planned for this. Where was Jeremy going?

Before Tyler could string enough sense together to ask him, Jeremy smiled at him, as if he had been expecting him, which perplexed Tyler thoroughly. He was rendered utterly mute. Then, Jeremy's hand was reaching up to Tyler's cheek, gently tracing the line of his cheekbone, making his way slowly to his eyebrows, a look of gentle adoration on his face.

Tyler wished he could stay this still forever while Jeremy traced him this way, but the questions started to race in. Did this mean Jeremy was ready to give them a chance? Could this be easy? As Jeremy's hand moved down towards Tyler's lips, he broke. He held Jeremy's hand there to place a kiss on his palm. He'd wanted to do more, to involve his teeth and tongue somehow, but held back, sensing that this was not the moment.

"Tyler!" Jeremy yelped, yanking his hand back.

"Yes, Jeremy?" Tyler responded, confused. Jeremy reached out to press Tyler's upper arm, before moving back again.

"I...I just didn't think you were real. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done that - "

"Jeremy, I don't know how you missed it, but I _like_ you touching me," Tyler replied, "and what did you mean about me not being real?"

"Nothing. Something stupid. I just..." Jeremy didn't know how to continue since he was definitely not mentioning his dreams to Tyler.

Tyler saw that Jeremy was starting to panic and tried to turn the situation to his advantage. Next time he would have and plans C and D.

"So where were you going?"

"Oh. I was going to get a new stereo. Mine must have gotten damaged with all the moving back and forth; it's very staticky," Jeremy answered, relieved to have some other topic to latch on to. He was still trying very hard not to respond to Tyler's earlier comment. They'd never leave the house if Tyler kept tempting him like that. There was so much of Tyler that he wanted to touch.

"Well then, let's go," Tyler said, walking towards the car, inviting himself along. The day was looking up.

...

As they drove, Tyler kept silence at bay with inconsequential questions about music and stereo brands. He was pleased that Jeremy had driven them out of town to a large electronics store. More time and space with Jeremy could only be a good thing.

They migrated slowly over to the stereos, taking their time first with the DVDs and new music releases. Tyler had picked out two DVDs that Jeremy had expressed interest in, hoping to turn them into reasons to visit later. Tyler was trying out headphones one by one as he watched Jeremy debate the merits of a Bose Sounddock versus a cheaper model. One of the salespeople, whose name tag read Ian, had come over and was talking about warranties. Jeremy was not really paying attention to him and therefore didn't notice his body language or the way his eyes were raking his body. But Tyler did.

It was an insane jealousy and he knew it, but it didn't stop him from ripping off the headphones and striding over, inserting himself between Ian and Jeremy.

"Did you pick one yet?" he asked. Jeremy took a step back and finally caught and understood the speculative gaze of the salesman.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go for it and get the Bose."

"Well, this model here works the same way and is half the trouble, money-wise."

"We're good. He knows what he wants, so you can leave," Tyler said.

"Are you sure you want me to leave, you don't have any more questions?" Ian asked, posing the question to Jeremy.

Jeremy wasn't quite sure they were talking about stereos anymore. Ian was staring at him with invitation suggested clearly in his eyes while Tyler glared, his stance becoming more menacing with each second.

Jeremy reacted instinctively, knowing that touch would calm Tyler down. He leant forward over Tyler's shoulder and ran his open palm down the length of Tyler's exposed arm slowly, trying to pull him back before damage was done.

"I don't have any more questions to ask you, but thanks," Jeremy said, looking away from the salesman and down to Tyler's neck. He asked softly, "Are you ready to go?"

Tyler nodded. His heart was still racing slightly from the almost-confrontation and the feel of Jeremy's hand sliding over his bare skin.

Jeremy was going to drive him crazy.

...

Jeremy turned the car off and sighed. He stared straight ahead and didn't make a move to leave, so Tyler waited with him. They were back at Jeremy's house, which Tyler took to be a good sign, but now there was this...silence.

"Tyler?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I can do this," Jeremy said, hanging his head. Today had been strained. Tyler had been so _intense_. Jeremy had felt his eyes on him all day, had had to fight his every reaction to be nearer, to just fall into Tyler.

But he always did that. Every romantic relationship in his life started out with this feeling of newness and longing and they had all ended tragically. Vicky. Anna. Bonnie.

He didn't want to add Tyler to the list.

"Jeremy...look, I'm sorry. I know I may be coming on strong, but I'm trying not to," Tyler said, letting out a breath. "It's hard for me. I'm always being pulled towards you."

"Is it a wolf thing?" Jeremy asked worriedly. _Was that the only thing that attracted Tyler to me? _he thought_._

"It's complicated," Tyler started. "I think I've always liked you and I've always wanted to be around you, but I used to ignore that so it was expressed differently. We fought, _a lot_, if you remember, now..." Tyler shrugged helplessly.

"So this was all brought on because you became a werewolf."

"No, no, let me finish. Wolves are animals, right? Animals aren't deceitful, I mean, they're predatory, but they don't lie. So now that I'm a werewolf, that trait has become a part of me. I can't lie to myself so I can't pretend that what I feel for you doesn't exist. I can't pretend that it's something else."

"Just what is 'it' Tyler? Say it."

"I told you we belong together. That's what I want. I want to be with you. I _want_ you. I don't know how else to say it," Tyler finished, looking nervously at Jeremy, afraid he'd gone too far this time.

"I knew it. Of course, you were going to say the right thing. And I can't...I can't deal with this," Jeremy said jumping out of the car and slamming the door. Tyler wasn't far behind him.

"Why? Jeremy wait!" Tyler called.

"Tyler, there's no way it will work out because it's me. Everything goes wrong around me. I don't want that for you," Jeremy said as he approached the front door.

"Jeremy, what we have is stronger than that, different than those other relationships. _You_ were meant for _me_. I don't know how I know. It just makes sense." Jeremy huffed out in exasperation. Tyler just seemed to have an answer for _everything_.

"You're forgetting something Tyler. Do you have any idea how difficult this will be for us? Your mother would have a heart attack and Elena would tie me up in my room. Not to mention everyone at school. Do we really need that trouble on top of everything else?" Jeremy said.

It felt freeing to expose his worries. He wanted Tyler to know them, to fix them.

Tyler was melting him, offering up everything he wanted, saying everything he needed to hear, but Jeremy had to stay strong. He wanted this to work. Jeremy knew if they didn't address the apparent problems now, this seeming perfection could falter. It would break him completely, he knew.

"You're right. They'll all give us hell. I don't care," Tyler said shrugging. "But since you do, we can compromise," Tyler said as he made his way you the steps to Jeremy. "We can be together, but we don't have to tell anyone." Jeremy laughed at that.

"Right. That will last for three seconds before people notice how you're all over me. If us being a secret is going to work, you'll have to try harder at holding back Tyler," Jeremy said, looking down at Tyler's hands holding his.

"I might be able to manage that if we're alone enough." Jeremy broke out in shivers at the tone of Tyler's voice as he said that.

Alone time had never sounded so dangerous.

**Notes**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Just so you know, I may not be able to update for about week because I will be without a computer while on vacation. I hope to post another chapter during the weekend however.**

**Much love,**

**adaradivine  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"You're lying! That makes no sense!" she said, shaking her head wildly.

"Think about it Caroline," Bonnie said. "Just be quiet for a minute and think." They were sitting on the couch in Bonnie's house.

Bonnie thought she would have had more time to introduce Caroline to the idea that any romantic relationship with Tyler was beyond all possibility, but no...Caroline had called her this morning with a hare-brained plan to lure Tyler back. Knowing what she knew, Bonnie couldn't bear to sit back and watch Caroline fail. So she'd tried to let her down gently. She'd even brought out cookies and Caroline's favorite strawberry-flavored milk before she said anything.

Caroline wasn't taking this well. It had only been fifteen seconds before her eyes snapped back open and she glared at Bonnie.

"Do you really expect me to believe that _Tyler Lockwood_ is gay?" Caroline let out a snort. "Please, Bonnie, the boy has had a girlfriend since he was five. There's never been...I mean, I just can't picture it," she trailed off.

"Caroline, love is love. It isn't about - "

"Wait. Now you're telling me he's _in love_?"

"If he's not yet, he will be, the way he looks at him...whew. It's definitely headed that direction."

"How are you seeing all of these signals Bonnie? Wait, I know, it's because you're a witch, and I'm not...how _convenient_."

"Stop pretending Tyler's been perfect and you've both been joined at the hip. Do you remember the reason you came to see me? I'll remind you: Tyler has been distant. Tyler hasn't spoken with you. _And_, if I remember correctly, he hasn't really kissed you in about a month. In fact, he's been avoiding you."

That last gave Caroline pause. She thought about the way she and Tyler had been together, once. It had been sweet, promising. Then came his first transformation. She'd been with him, seen him through the pain and accepted the silences that seemed to linger between them in the days afterward. At the time, she did the only thing she could do; she shook it off, pretended that everything was really fine, that her and Tyler were on track to become the next super-couple. She'd wanted to believe in their love story, so she'd glossed over his mistakes. She'd forgiven all the times he forgot to include her, to call her and ignored how he never seemed to initiate spending any time with her.

Was it her fault? What could she have done differently? Or was it really all because of Jeremy?

She wanted to believe Bonnie, but she couldn't.

"If I believe you, do you realize what this means?" Caroline asked, tears in her eyes. Bonnie shook her head.

"It means that I'm becoming my mother!" Caroline shouted. She fell forward on to Bonnie's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

Bonnie looked puzzled for a moment and then her features cleared.

"Oh," she said softly, "I forgot about your dad." Caroline sobbed harder.

...

Tyler couldn't help himself. Why did he say that? He'd ended up teasing himself thinking about all of those future moments they'd have alone. He moved closer to Jeremy, whose hands he still held captive. It was too soon, but he knew he'd already waited too long. Jeremy looked so adorably shocked, so _shy_, it was killing him.

He took it as an encouraging sign that Jeremy's breaths became uneven and his eyes seemed to be focused on his lips. God knows Tyler had been thinking about Jeremy's mouth all day.

_Mine_, was his last thought before he let instinct take over.

...

_There are so few werewolves in town_, Klaus mused. And by the look of things, there weren't going to be many more for the years to come. Klaus had ideas, had all manner of diabolical plots concerning the union of vampires and werewolves, but he wasn't sure how _this_ fit into the equation.

He was hidden behind a copse of trees in the Gilbert yard, eyes fixed on Tyler and Jeremy. He had planned on using Tyler for his experiment, but hadn't known how _attached_ he was to Jeremy.

They were kissing so earnestly, so intensely that Klaus was almost moved. It was strange, seeing them. Tyler cradled Jeremy's face so gingerly, as if he was delicate and precious. Then Jeremy's hands started moving up Tyler's sides, finding their way underneath his shirt, caressing him hungrily.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. Didn't they care that they were right out in the open?

Between all the touching and desperate sounds they were making, Klaus was starting to get uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, Tyler pulled back, breathing hard.

"Jer, we've got to stop."

"Why?" he asked, bringing his arms up to Tyler's neck, trying to draw him back.

"Look at where we are." Jeremy looked around briefly.

"So? We can go inside."

"You're terrible."

"You don't want to come in?"

"You know I do, but we can't...you know."

"No, I don't actually. I can control myself. If I let you into the house, all we'll be doing is making lunch and maybe watch a movie. What were you thinking?" Tyler stared at him and shook his head, disbelieving.

"Yeah, right. You kiss me like _that_ and you're thinking it's going to lead to a sandwich and a movie?" Tyler asked laughing lightly. "You, beautiful, are a tease." He smiled up at Jeremy and placed a gentle kiss in his mouth.

"Let's get some food," Tyler said resignedly and followed Jeremy into the house.

_Well_, Klaus thought, _what to make of that?_

Klaus shrugged and smiled. All information was good.

...

Elena wasn't sure what to think when she came home later that day. First of all, it was loud. There was movie playing and booming laughter and conversation somewhere in the house. It was all so chaotic. It couldn't be Alaric, but it was so unlike Jeremy that it made her suspicious.

"Jer?" she called out. She had no hope of being heard over the din.

"I told you, the guy is going to jump!"

"If he does, I'm picking the next movie. This is awful!"

Elena plunged ahead, braver now that she recognized Jeremy's voice. As she approached the couch, she hesitated. She didn't see Jeremy. She saw Tyler and at the end of the couch were someone's feet, presumably Jeremy's, those were his crazy plaid socks, after all...but that meant...

Was Jeremy _laying_ on Tyler? Weird.

_No_, she thought, continuing forward.

She gasped, prompting Tyler to look her way. Jeremy hadn't heard her though, so he was still comfortably resting on Tyler, his back against his chest, head tucked under Tyler's chin. As Elena watched, Jeremy reached for Tyler's hand and placed it over his chest, removing all doubt in her mind.

Tyler had kept still and watched the expressions flit across her face.

It was a tense moment for him. He felt threatened by her, but wasn't sure he would need to fight just yet.

Elena's eyes met Tyler's and she remained, mercifully, speechless.

She left the room silently, unable to understand what she had seen, what it meant and how she was supposed to respond.

She would decide tomorrow.

Tyler relaxed only when he had heard Elena's bedroom door close.

They still had time.

Tyler placed a kiss on the top of Jeremy's head before leaning down a little further to kiss his neck.

"Hey...don't start that now, we were doing so good," Jeremy said playfully, moving his head so that Tyler had better access to his neck. It felt _so good_.

Tyler tried pulling away, realizing what he had just started, but Jeremy pulled him back and flipped himself over so that he was laying flush against him.

After a moment of forgoing the challenge he saw in those gorgeous eyes, Tyler relented and reached up to kiss him. Jeremy leaned back and away and the rush of movement pressed so deliciously against him that Tyler was shocked breathless.

"I told you I could control myself," Jeremy said, laughing.

Tyler cursed.

**Notes**

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! I apologize for the delay between updates, but my vacation was a littler crazier than I anticipated. Now that I'm back home I hope to post more frequent updates. **

**Also, thank you so much to those of you who review - it makes my day. Really, it does!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy stared out into the darkness of his room, almost entirely still. He wasn't able to sleep. He wanted to trap himself in those surreal moments of the day, moments that had been too perfect to be so easy. It was still hard for him to believe that he'd spent the day with Tyler; it had been so natural, but so intense. He could remember everything they talked about, every time their eyes met and every time they touched in vivid detail. Jeremy especially remembered the touches that passed between them. He closed his eyes and thought back to the feel of Tyler's hands on his body, his lips on his neck, the taste of his breath...And he remembered how it had all ended too soon. Did Tyler feel the same way? What if they hadn't stopped?

It would have been so easy to take it further, so easy to get lost in him. Jeremy knew it was too soon to lose himself like this, but he already felt pieces of himself slipping away. Parts of him now belonged to Tyler.

It was the way Tyler wanted him that took him over. Consumed him until he was defined by that desire. Jeremy didn't know how to be in a relationship any other way.

He'd never been wanted the way Tyler wanted him and it was heady to feel so desirable, to be sought out and watched over so protectively. For once, Jeremy felt safe, felt special. Tyler, he knew, could make him feel loved in a way he'd long since given up on.

_Beep_.

Like now.

Jeremy turned to his nightstand and picked up his phone. Tyler had put in his phone number before he left. Another thing Jeremy was still trying to wrap his head around. He hadn't even had Tyler's number until _today_.

_Are you awake? _The message read.

_Yes, _Jeremy texted back_._

Seconds later, Tyler called. Jeremy hurriedly answered the phone, before it could alert Alaric and Elena.

"I can't sleep," Tyler said. Somehow his voice sounded even better over the phone. It wasn't fair.

"I figured. So, you have football practice all day tomorrow?" he asked, in an attempt to keep the conversation light. It was more difficult than it should be since the huskiness in Tyler's voice made Jeremy's heart pound. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep with the thoughts that sinful voice induced.

"Don't remind me," Tyler said groaning. Jeremy's breath caught at the sound. "I'll try to stop by afterwards so we can hang out," Tyler continued, his uncertainty making it seem like a question.

"Yeah, no - wait...There's going to be some kind of meeting tomorrow afternoon at my house. Elena's been trying to keep it secret, but I know just about everyone's supposed to meet here...for something," Jeremy said in a rush. He was surprised at his coherence.

"So what? Did they kick you out?"

"No..."

"Then I'll be there. _We'll_ be there and find out what's going on," Tyler said. Jeremy could picture his expression as he said this. Of course, his brows would have snapped together and his eyes would have narrowed to a fierce slitty-eyed expression. Jeremy chuckled softly at the image in his head.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I'm just picturing how you look right now..." Jeremy trailed off laughing lightly.

"There's nothing funny but the way I look right now...or maybe there is...just stop laughing Jer."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Your laugh is too damn sexy, that's why." _And when you laugh I think of your mouth. _Jeremy looked too adorable when he laughed. Tyler smiled as he pictured him and gave up trying to fight the tightening in the lower part of his body. He'd find (temporary) relief later, but it felt wrong to touch himself when Jeremy didn't know. _Well...I could tell him and..._Tyler swiftly shut down that line of thought. They weren't ready for that yet and he didn't want to ruin this day by moving too fast.

"That's rude. I haven't asked you to stop talking, you'll notice, even though your voice is too sexy for a late night phone conversation," Jeremy replied. Tyler was taken aback.

"Too sexy? Am I turning you on Jer?" Tyler asked, amused. Maybe they were on same page after all...

"No! I mean...just stop it! I think we've now established that it's a bad idea to talk this late. I already have a hard time falling asleep," Jeremy said, embarrassed now that he'd admitted it.

"I would apologize, but you're the reason I'm finding it hard to sleep." Jeremy blushed. What he supposed to hear it that way? Or was he adding his own emphasis on the word 'hard'?

Tyler heard Jeremy's intake of breath and decided maybe he was coming too close to crossing the line.

"Well, I don't want to keep you up all night," Tyler said, wincing at his choice of words - he didn't mean it this time, really he didn't - "so...goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Tyler," Jeremy said shakily, ending the call. There was only so much torment he could withstand in a day.

Jeremy closed his eyes apprehensively. He knew what types of dreams were waiting for him. And now they'd be filled with Tyler's voice.

...

Tyler woke up feeling unusually at peace with the world. The morning was beautiful. The surrounding woods made the air smell crisp and inviting. He was so lucky to be alive, to have his mother and his friends. How had he not noticed how perfect everything was? It had all just clicked now that he had Jeremy.

He was humming as he made his way down the stairs to get breakfast. His mother was already there preparing the coffee, which was strange for a Sunday. She normally woke up late and looked over her correspondence in her pajamas until noon.

"Hey, mom. What's up? You going somewhere?" Tyler asked, peeking into the refrigerator.

"Unfortunately, yes. Some idiot decided to plan a photo shoot at 10am," she huffed.

"What's the photo shoot for? Women in Business?" he joked.

"Ha! I wish. No, it's the yearly Founders' Council photo. I don't think anyone even knows we have those types of records and photos, so it's completely unnecessary," she said, sipping her coffee.

"Well, you look nice," Tyler said cautiously. He wasn't sure what to say since she was already so upset about the subject.

"So, Tyler...tell me about you and Caroline. Are you two going to the fall dance? I haven't heard you mention her in a while."

"Nah, we're not going. Definitely. We're actually not seeing each other anymore," Tyler said, watching her expression closely. She seemed more upset than he had expected.

"Really? You two seemed to be getting along so well." Carol was disheartened. She'd grown attached to Caroline. She was the only one who had her penchant for arranging events.

"We're better as friends," Tyler said, debating with himself before adding, "I'm with someone else now." It felt too good hold it in and he saw no sense in it. He wanted to share the news with everyone, to shout: _I found him. I finally _saw_ him. The world is an amazing place._

"Oh. Anyone I know?"

"Yeah. Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert," Tyler said. He couldn't help but smile when saying his name. He never even thought to worry about his mother's reaction. She was his mother. She loved him unconditionally.

"Jeremy?" she sputtered, "But isn't he a boy?"

"Without a doubt." A very gorgeous boy.

"Tyler, boys don't date other boys," she said slowly, coffee cup frozen midway to her mouth. She was hoping it was a joke.

Tyler stopped eating his cereal. He didn't even know how to respond.

"Well, we are. We're together and I'm very happy about it. It's not something I'm going to hide, so if you don't want to hear about it, don't ask me." Tyler got up and placed his bowl in the sink. He couldn't eat while her disdain hung heavy in the air. He turned to exit the kitchen. He wouldn't let her dampen his mood.

"What brought this on? Are you experimenting or something? Tyler, just break up with him before people find out about this. It's unnatural."

Tyler shook his head, attempting to clear the shock from his expression before he turned to face his mother.

"Not gonna happen. You don't have to like it, but I'm not worried about you or what anyone else in this town thinks."

"I just don't understand - " she started before Tyler cut across her saying;

"You don't have to understand anything about us other than this: he makes me happy and everything feels perfect when we're together. Isn't that all you ever wanted for me?" Tyler couldn't help asking her that last question. He wanted to give her a chance to take back her words, to say they were mistakes. That she was happy for him if he was happy, that it was all she wanted to see him find someone he could love.

Her expression remained horrified. Clearly, she wasn't going to say anything he wanted to hear.

Tyler shut her out and left the kitchen to dress for practice. Once he left the house he loaded his gear in the car. He was more shaken by his mothers reaction than he'd like to admit. He just needed to hear his voice.

He called Jeremy.

"'ello?" Jeremy answered groggily.

"Good morning, beautiful. So you were able to sleep after all?"

"Tyler! Oh my God, what is this? It's so early," Jeremy complained.

"It's 9am, it's not that early."

"It's early if you were sleeping," he replied grouchily.

"What? Did I wake you up from a good dream or something?"

"Well, yes, if you really wanted to know."

"So what was it? Were you flying or super powerful?"

"No, but you were in it," Jeremy said sleepily. He probably would not have admitted to that if he had been a little more alert.

"Really, what was I doing?" Tyler asked, inordinately pleased with Jeremy's answer.

"Tyler," Jeremy said quickly, "it is too early in the morning for me to deal with you and your sexy voice. I'm going to go back to bed now. 'kay? Goodnight," Jeremy finished, hanging up. He'd already said too much.

Tyler placed his cellphone back in his bag and drove off towards the practice field, smiling the whole way.

**Notes**

**Hope you all are enjoying the story! Thank you for favoriting/reviewing. I am always so happy to hear people's thoughts on the story. **

**I wrote this chapter as an antidote to the last episode which I found upsetting because really? Jeremy gets 2 seconds to say "I'm fine, I have a dog." ? Whatever. And where is Tyler? Not that the current plot is uninteresting, but I really miss them. Which is the real reason for this story and fanfiction in general, I guess - expressing all that you'd really like to happen. **

**Well anyways, hope you all have a great start to your week!**


	14. Chapter 14

_(Still Sunday Morning)_

"Stefan won't be back until Monday."

"Great," Elena said sarcastically. "So, it's taking longer than we expected." She hated the plan to begin with.

"I don't think you can plan on anything when Klaus is concerned. So, just let everyone know it'll be tomorrow instead."

"Can we do it somewhere else? I don't want Jeremy to worry." Alaric wavered before answering that. He didn't feel that it was right to keep excluding Jeremy, but was what he thought important? He wasn't legally in charge of them.

"I guess..." he started hesitantly. "I'll ask Damon if we can have the meeting at the boarding house. I'll be around there today anyways."

"Thanks Ric. See you for dinner then?" she asked, not waiting for a reply. "Bonnie and I have a project to work on and then there might be some shopping..."

"Okay," he answered chuckling. "Sounds good - sticking to normal activities for once."

Although Jeremy couldn't see her, he was sure Elena rolled her eyes at that. He'd woken up when he heard his phone beep, announcing a text message, but he was too tired and his eyes weren't cooperating. He was stretching, willing himself to truly wake up when he heard them have another one of their secret conversations. Jeremy waited about ten more minutes before emerging from his room. He knew he was the only family Elena had left, but he was _seventeen_. Too old to be coddled and young enough to have his insecurities erode his confidence. He was sick of finding out about everything through eavesdropping. Now he'd have to tell Tyler there was no meeting for them to crash. He'd still want to come over though, Jeremy knew. He picked up the phone to read the message now that the sleep had been cleared from his eyes.

It was from Tyler.

_Still dreaming about me?_

Jeremy groaned. He couldn't believe he'd told him that. He had hoped that that revealing admission had been part of the dream, but of course it hadn't. Of course. At least, he hadn't said anymore than that. Tyler didn't need to know that he was all Jeremy dreamed about, that his dreams took place in some alternate reality wherein he and Tyler had been together for years. Jeremy had mixed feelings about this dream world. Every time he dreamed he slipped into a world that was too detailed to be new, but too unfamiliar to be completely comfortable. The more he thought about it, the more he was forced to acknowledge that these dreams didn't start recently. He'd probably been having them for years, but now he remembered the dreams when he woke up, when he never had before.

Dreaming of Tyler? Always. The question was why? And why did he only realize it now? Perhaps he was only able to recognize Tyler in his dreams and remember them now because his conscious desires had caught up with his unconscious fantasies.

Maybe. It was still strange feeling as if he was in two places at once.

When he entered the kitchen, he found a note on the table. The small, loopy handwriting was Elena's. _Your weekend to do the laundry_ was all it said.

"Fun," Jeremy muttered under his breath.

He prepared his breakfast of peanut butter on toast (every time he bought his favorite cereal it seemed to disappear - Elena's fault no doubt) and thought about his reply to Tyler's text. What could he say? Tyler was always three steps ahead of him, already so secure in the reality of them as a couple.

Jeremy would be mad at himself for being so easy - all he needed was to feel wanted and he had come apart completely for Tyler - but he was still reveling in what was beginning to feel like his first true romantic relationship.

It still amazed him that anything he did could actually _tease_ Tyler. _But that's what he'd said_, Jeremy remembered, feeling a glowing sensation spread throughout his body.

He gave up trying to think of something witty to text Tyler.

_No. Also, they cancelled the meeting today. Everyone's going to discuss their plan at the boarding house tomorrow. Are you still coming over?_

There. He'd already accomplished something for the day. Tyler probably wouldn't reply until much later, when practice was over. Now, he had to do laundry, which wasn't so bad - he could catch up on all of his shows...or homework. Both activities would be much more enjoyable if Tyler was around.

"Damn," Jeremy sighed.

He was falling too fast.

...

The sun beat down on them relentlessly. They were all breathing hard and sweating through their uniforms and many had long since tossed aside the helmets that only made the heat worse. It never made sense to Tyler why they'd schedule a practice in the middle of the day when it would clearly cause dehydration. Coaches didn't want to wake up early, he guessed. And maybe they didn't care if any of the players passed out. Yet, as hot as it was, Tyler knew that he wasn't on edge because of the heat. He'd tried to block out his mother's words, wished he could forget them entirely, but he couldn't bring himself to regret telling her about Jeremy. He was just surprised and extremely disappointed at her negative reaction.

_I took her off guard_, he thought, running at full tilt towards the opposing lineman. He didn't stand a chance. Tyler had been unusually fierce in practice today. He didn't want to be there and he was going crazy hearing his mother's rejection replaying itself in his head. He wanted to see Jeremy, but he tried not to think of him because it was getting worse.

Just picturing Jeremy brought his wolf closer to the surface. He felt his eyes flickering and changing as his vision became sharper. Then his body had locked up on him and he'd been swamped by his senses, overwhelmed by that old restlessness. Jeremy was not here so he did not want to be.

But the day wore on and Tyler fought for control. Too many of his teammates were making the coaches angry; not showing enough energy, not getting the plays right, fumbling...So practice was extended and extended again.

As they finally got dismissed from the field, Tyler swore he would quit. They had been there since 9:30am and it was now 6:14pm. He was starving and thirsty and tired - which was nothing new after a football practice - but he felt the beginning of a rising and desperate panic.

He needed Jeremy. He couldn't feel him here. He hadn't heard his voice or caught his scent in too long. He felt as if he was moments away from jumping out of his skin.

Tyler had to stop himself from attacking Matt when he laid his hand on his shoulder.

"That was crazy. I swear I'm going to kill Erick. How many times did he run the wrong way? Six?" Matt asked. Tyler attempted to even out his breathing and quell the anxious thoughts running rampant through his mind. Jeremy was okay. Jeremy was okay. _But how do you know?_ the voice asked.

"I'm quitting. That's it. I can't take that again," Tyler blurted out. He just wanted to _leave_.

"I know, me too. What's it for? We'll be lucky if we win half the games," Matt agreed, obliviously.

"I need to find him," Tyler announced, unable to handle the separation any longer and too anxious at this point to even deal with Matt.

Tyler took off running to the parking lot, not bothering with a shower.

Matt watched after him in bewildered disbelief.

"How does he still have the energy to _run_?"

What Matt didn't know was that Tyler didn't have a choice.

...

Jeremy's chest began to ache.

It was just another of the many symptoms he'd acquired as the day went on. Tyler hadn't called. Jeremy could stop wondering why and he couldn't think about him without feeling a deep and painful emptiness, as if a vital part had been carved away.

Yet, the wrongness of it was somehow familiar. He'd felt this way before, when he was in Denver, with no one he knew.

Then, it had been worse. He'd felt as if he was dying and wherever he turned, there was no answer, no solace. He'd had a mission there (really a compulsion, he discovered later); to find friends, to have fun, to draw. He tried, as he was compelled to do, but could not care. He felt as if he was fading, collapsing in on himself the longer he was there. So he clung to the one thing that brought him some relief, his art. But eventually even that wasn't enough and there was nothing except that hollow ache that worsened every day. Until Tyler came.

_So where is he?_ Jeremy thought, sinking lower into his pillows and staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Even Elena was back now. She had been trying to cajole him into helping her with dinner, but he'd ignored her. He wasn't hungry and he didn't want to move. He would lay there until Tyler called or he fell asleep. At least dreaming he would be able to find Tyler.

...

Tyler thundered up the steps of the Gilbert home and knocked twice before the door was flung open.

"Elena," he said, disappointed.

"Tyler," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So...is Jeremy here?" he asked impatiently. He could barely control himself enough to keep from barging past her.

"What do you want with him?"

"I want to see him. He's here isn't he?"

"I don't think I want you seeing him." Tyler raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, I don't think that matters. You need to stop trying to control him and let him make his own decisions." Elena started huffing indignantly, as if to reply, but Tyler continued. "Now, are you going to let me in or do you want me to - "

"Fine! Jeremy! Get down here! Tyler is here!" she shouted as she walked away.

Those words jolted Jeremy into action. He flew down the stairs when he saw Tyler, angrily firing questions the whole way.

"Where were you? Why didn't you call? I thought you would be coming over? Did you get my text about the meeting? -"

Tyler met him halfway up the stairs, pulling him forward into a searing kiss. Jeremy felt the anger that had fueled him and filled the hollowness dissipate as Tyler's lips moved on his. Tyler pressed Jeremy to him as tightly as he could, one arm forcing his hips against his while the other hand tunneled through Jeremy's hair, angling his head for a deeper kiss. It wasn't gentle, he wanted to touch all of him at once; he needed to absorb him into his skin. Jeremy was just as eager for this; needy sounds escaped as he drank Tyler in. He gripped the hairs at the base of Tyler's skull, breathing in his heavy, musky scent - he needed him _closer_ -

"I'm back, E - " Alaric's announcement trailed off, shocked into oblivion by the sight he was met with. Jeremy and Tyler? When did that happen?

Thank God he wasn't actually a parent - he never knew what was going on.

Tyler briefly considered disengaging himself from Jeremy, but what was the point? There was no way to hide this from Alaric and Elena now and this kiss just hadn't been enough. He needed more time.

"Ahem!" Alaric tried, closing the front door loudly.

This Jeremy heard, unfortunately. He pulled away from Tyler and looked at Alaric in alarm.

"You're home!" Jeremy said, sounding embarrassed. He looked at Alaric and then back at Tyler. He had no idea what to say. Tyler spared him.

"Goodnight, Jeremy. I'll see you tomorrow." It took the last ounce of his self-control to turn and leave. _It wasn't enough_. But there was tomorrow.

Jeremy watched Tyler leave with a peculiar mix of dejection and relief. It was too soon for him to leave, but he wasn't ready yet for them to be scrutinized over dinner.

At least he didn't feel so hollow anymore.

**Notes**

**I feel like I am taking forever with these updates - I'm sorry! I don't know when I became such a slow writer. Oh well. Hope you all enjoy and please review if you have a moment!**

**Next chapter = Klaus makes an evil appearance (or he should, unless I get carried away again...)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Finally! You were taking forever... Wait - what are you wearing?" Elena asked as Jeremy came down the stairs. He looked down at his shirt. It was one of his nicer ones, and he'd taken forever to decide on it.

"What do you mean?" he asked, plucking at the fabric. Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. You just look a bit dressy, I guess. Whatever - let's go. You took so long, you can forget about breakfast," she added while doing something on her phone, blindly trudging towards the front door.

God, she always managed to make him feel so ridiculous.

"You know what Elena, you just go. I'll just walk because I definitely need to eat before I leave," Jeremy said decisively, setting his backpack on the table and walking over to the kitchen.

Elena looked at him in disbelief.

"You serious, Jer? The school's like a half an hour's walk from here. You'll be late."

"Big deal - I miss homeroom where nothing important happens..." he said, trying his best to ignore her and find something edible in their refrigerator. He so didn't want to ride in the car with her while she said nothing.

It was a silence that always felt demanding because Jeremy knew there was so much she could say.

She could tell him what Stefan's 'mission' had been; she could tell him why they all seemed so afraid of Klaus...

But she kept him out of everything and thought he didn't notice. Well, that would change soon.

Jeremy smiled slightly at the thought of going to their meeting with Tyler. Going anywhere with him was a good thought.

Elena was still talking.

Jeremy had stopped listening.

He was focusing on the day ahead, trying not to think too much about seeing Tyler. The refrigerator was filled with fruit. He sighed. He really had nothing to eat around here. He spotted the blender and was inspired. It was noisy and would completely block out Elena and make some kind of drink with all the fruit they had.

Brilliant.

He started humming, cutting up an apple, banana, some strawberries...added milk. The blender turned on and Elena gave up, storming out of the house.

His drink/smoothie was okay, Jeremy decided, but he still couldn't bring himself to leave. He glanced down at his shirt for the thousandth time that morning.

Thanks to Elena, the doubt started creeping in.

He ran back upstairs to change into another shirt. This one was 'dressy' too, but it was white, not navy like the first one. Maybe it wouldn't be so obvious now that he was trying to look good, to impress someone.

Tyler had better notice.

...

Tyler had planned on surprising Jeremy; he had shown up outside his house at 7:30am to give him a ride. Turned out Jeremy wasn't very punctual.

Tyler sighed, looking at his watch. 8:17am. School started at 8:00am.

They were going to be so late...

He had already seen Elena come out, pounding down the stairs to their vehicle and slamming the car door. She'd seen him and glared. Tyler couldn't say he was upset by this. He wasn't ever happy to see her either.

8:20am.

What was taking Jeremy so long?

He'd already tried texting and calling him to no avail. He would have to have a discussion with him about answering his phone. What if it had been an emergency?

Tyler was just about to give up his post (if posing _just so_ against his car could be considered a post) to knock when the door opened.

Tyler was struck speechless by the sight. Jeremy was halfway through buttoning up his shirt. He had a cute worried look on his face, as if he were trying to do too many things at once. And he was, but somehow he managed to shut and lock the door, button up his shirt and get his backpack on.

Tyler wished the shirt hadn't been so easy to button up.

"Tyler?" Jeremy called out smiling. Jeremy's smile sent a sharp, sweet

sensation singing through Tyler's body.

"Morning, Jer," Tyler replied smiling back. Somehow Jeremy looked even better today than he had last night.

Jeremy felt his neck and face heat up. Tyler was so openly _staring_.

It felt as if his eyes were burning through Jeremy's clothes to his skin.

Tyler had definitely noticed.

"So, you're giving me a ride?" Jeremy asked, trying to dispel the heat Tyler's staring had induced.

"I wasn't sure you had planned on going to school today. It's almost 8:30 you know," Tyler said as they got into the car.

"Yeah, well, it's Monday," Jeremy answered lamely. Tyler just shook his head and pulled the car out onto the road.

The drove the first mile or so in silence. Jeremy was struggling not to watch Tyler, but his every movement seemed so inherently sexy. In driving, as everything else, Tyler was confident and in control.

_Why does he have to drive a stick shift?_ Jeremy wondered, feeling the heat rise up his neck once more. Watching Tyler drive was giving Jeremy all sorts of naughty ideas.

Tyler didn't know why Jeremy's heartbeat was so irregular, but he knew better than to look at him while he was driving. He had to content himself with his scent. It was relaxing, somehow, the way it stole through the car, surrounding him.

"You're not going to tell anybody are you?" Jeremy asked.

"About what?"

"Well, I mean, you're going to try not to make it obvious...right?"

"What are you talking about Jeremy?"

"Us. I really don't want Elena knowing anything yet." Tyler grimaced.

"It's a bit too late to worry about her."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows."

"How?"

"She saw us the other day and I'm sure Ric has said something to her by now also," Tyler stated, pausing. "Was she the only one you were worried about?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me why, but yeah." Jeremy felt oddly relieved. Elena had been the one person he'd been afraid to tell about him and Tyler. However maddening she was, she was his only family member and he wanted her to accept them. But she already knew. Thinking back to last night and this morning, Jeremy realized that her knowing about Tyler hadn't changed her attitude towards him. But maybe she was in denial.

"We're here," Tyler announced.

Jeremy sat back in his seat, sighing. Was he ready for this?

"Tyler, please listen to me for a minute," Tyler took his hand away from the door handle and faced Jeremy.

Jeremy took a breath and started off in a rush.

"Elena's opinion isn't the only one I was worried about. I mean, I want to be with you, I love being around you and I'm not going to deny that I'm attracted to you, but seriously, we can't go in there holding hands and you can't be telling everyone that I'm your boyfriend. I can't handle another place where I'm under attack. So right now, I just need us to be low key. Maybe that means we won't be able to see each other all day, I don't know. I'm pretty sure just being around you I would give it all away - I'm a terrible liar - "

Tyler cut him off, shaking his head.

"Look, Jer, I understand. You have to know that I would protect you from anything and you're stronger than you think you are, but...you're right. I don't want you to ever feel like you're not safe. I can be quiet about us because that might just be the best way to protect you right now."

Tyler didn't look happy. Jeremy knew how to fix that.

"Well, if we're not going to be able to even touch, I'll need something to get me through the day."

Jeremy's eyes traced a burning path up Tyler's throat and lips.

Tyler didn't need any further encouragement.

...

The day went by slowly. Tyler behaved himself for the most part, but by lunch he had convinced himself that no one would suspect anything if they decided to eat together. Jeremy had insisted on eating with a crowd though, so they were joined by Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and some of their cheer-leading friends. They were a loud self-involved group so he took some liberties, thinking no one would notice.

"See?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Oh, I see," Caroline said sadly. It was hard to look at them. They seemed so engaged with one another, talking intently, while Tyler's eyes glowed and Jeremy blushed every so often.

It hurt to look at them when they had what she wanted so badly and they had it so effortlessly.

As always, Caroline tried looking at the bright side. She was a vampire. She had forever to find that kind of love.

**Notes**

**Thank you for reading! Although I did plan for Klaus to show up here, I figured there had been a long enough wait already, so...Klaus will be in the next chapter. I'm 90% sure of that anyway.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: First of all, I do apologize for the hiatus. It was not planned. My muse and I had a falling out...but we have since reconciled. I won't make any promises about future updates though because that might jinx me. Let me know what you think! Sometimes I *almost* wish this were a school assignment so I could get a grade at the end...feedback helps! **Anyhow, thank you all for reading and I do hope you enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Tyler were walking up to the boarding house.<p>

"I was good, wasn't I?" Tyler asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ha! You tried, but..."

"I still think there should be some kind of reward for being nice to that skanky Angela chick." Jeremy looked puzzled at this.

"Being nice? What are you talking about? You said 'hello,'" Jeremy reminded him.

"Which was a lot nicer than what I wanted to say. I think she understood, though. That wasn't a friendly 'hello.'" Jeremy scoffed.

"No, I think she 'understood' and ran away because you _growled_ at her," Jeremy said, exasperated.

Before Tyler could defend himself (and he would say anything to prolong being with Jeremy, to remain together in this moment before they crashed on the meeting), Klaus and Kol appeared.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Klaus asked Kol.

Tyler's breath fled his body at the sight of them. They were advancing slowly and Tyler's every instinct reared up at this; he felt trapped, cornered. _They can't hurt Jeremy_, he thought desperately.

"I'd love to hear the rest of that conversation, but isn't there some sort of meeting to get to?" Kol asked, looking back at Klaus.

Klaus just smirked. He recognized the mood Kol was in; he was intrigued and wanted to play.

"You weren't invited," Jeremy said carefully, staring Kol down. Perfect, just the provocation Kol needed. Klaus settled himself against a tree to enjoy the show.

Tyler felt his fear paralyze him. He was torn - he wanted to challenge Kol, but knew it would most likely result in their deaths. He didn't stand a chance against one Original, let alone two.

So he was forced to watch.

Kol circled around Jeremy, getting closer and closer. He had an unnerving and decidedly lewd smile.

"Come on now, I'm not going to bite him...yet," Kol taunted, looking at Tyler. "Or maybe I will," he said, dipping his head forward, into the curve of Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy flinched back and attempted, uselessly to fling him off. Bad idea.

Kol flashed behind Jeremy, his hold binding his arms tightly and arching Jeremy's body into his. Jeremy's struggles were rendered pointless.

Kol watched Tyler as he scraped his teeth down the length of Jeremy's neck.

He tasted good. Kol licked at the now reddened patch of skin showing right above Jeremy's shirt collar.

Jeremy gave an involuntary shudder.

"I think he likes it," Kol said, pleased.

"Stop!" Tyler shouted. He couldn't see this, he couldn't watch as Kol played with Jeremy that way. The fright in Jeremy's eyes made him feel dead, worthless. Inside he was disintegrating; his life was worth nothing if he couldn't protect Jeremy.

Tyler jumped over to Klaus.

"Can't you get him to stop!"

Klaus sighed. Teenagers were always so melodramatic.

"Please, what do you want from me?" Tyler asked. And there it was. Another opportunity to bargain. The people in this town conveniently offered themselves up to Klaus without fail. He wasn't one to let leverage slip away, but then, later, they'd say it had all been a part of his grand plan. If only he were so nefarious.

"Kol," Klaus implored, "let the boy go."

"What for?"

"His boyfriend has just made me an offer of his eternal loyalty," Klaus announced. He was quite pleased with the idea. His own werewolf spy. He almost wished he'd thought of it sooner.

Jeremy yelped and pressed his hand to his neck as Kol let him go. Tyler rushed over and gently moved Jeremy's hand aside. It was covered in blood.

"Kol," Klaus said, in a mock-stern tone.

"What? I had to have a taste...since you won't let me do anything else," Kol said.

Klaus shook his head.

"Not today, brother."

It took a few moments for Jeremy to realize what Klaus had just said. Tyler had basically sold himself to Klaus.

Tyler didn't care. His panic was over.

"Just so we're clear - I give you my loyalty in exchange for Jeremy's protection," Tyler asked, agreeing to the terms.

"No!" Jeremy shouted. How could Tyler do this? How could he give himself over? Jeremy knew he wasn't worth Tyler's sacrifice.

Tyler was better than him, more _important_, but now he would die. Klaus would never let him live. Jeremy felt the cold space in him start to reopen and fill with a helpless panic he knew too well. Tyler would die, would be lost to him, like all the others. Jeremy looked up, into Tyler's determined eyes. He knew. He had to give him up now, before he became too attached.

"No, Tyler, I'm not yours to protect." The words hurt coming out. Tyler looked stunned.

"But - " Tyler started.

"No. Just no. Don't follow me. Don't talk to me. Any of you." Jeremy's voice shook, but it was hard to tell if it was from anger or fear.

Tyler couldn't object. There was something wild, frantic and cold in Jeremy's eyes that he hadn't seen before. So again he could only watch as Jeremy picked up his backpack and walked away, not bothering to staunch the blood flowing freely down his neck, staining his shirt.

...

"Well, that didn't last very long, now did it?" Klaus asked. The werewolf's spat with his lover had been amusing, but it was now time to get to the business at hand. He pulled Tyler along by the back of his shirt since he seemed immobilized by Jeremy's departure. Kol followed them into the house. Klaus found everyone, predictably, in the living room.

"So what have we here? Oh, Stefan! Haven't seen you in a while! Too busy running around the eastern seaboard - looking for a white oak tree, right?" Klaus smiled at the collective gasp.

Oh, they should know by now, they would always be three steps behind.

Caroline was the first to notice Tyler.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler is that blood? Are you alright?" The fact that she had completely ignored Klaus and his dramatic entrance rankled. Especially when it was so hard for Klaus to ignore her.

"It's Jeremy's."

...

It hurt so much. Tears burned down Jeremy's face and left acid trails in their wake. It was only a small part of the pain he was feeling now. To know he was so close to something that had been so promising made it so much worse. But he couldn't stay, he couldn't get any closer to Tyler when he could lose him too.

"Jenna?" Jeremy gasped. He saw her as he opened the door. She was just standing there, at the end of the hallway, a pained expression on her face. Jeremy fought to let the vision fade. From time to time the ghosts crept up on him, but he never let them in, never let them stay.

But he had no one to talk to and he missed Jenna; he missed everyone.

Why was he fighting this? At least the ghosts could never leave him.

Jeremy realized he'd been holding on the wrong things. The human things that weakened him. He gave in and walked into Jenna's open arms.

...

"Is he okay?" Elena shouted, trying to get around Damon, closer to Tyler.

"I think so, he's...oh - " Tyler broke off and sunk to his knees, as of he'd been sucker punched.

"Stop it!" Bonnie shouted, glaring at Klaus. She sensed magic at work, but knew it wasn't her own.

"Relax, dear heart, it's not me," Klaus answered, "but I do know what it is."

There, he was back in the spotlight. Caroline was looking at him again.

"Jeremy is turning away from him and that tends to be a painful process for those who have been linked," Klaus answered. His audience stared at him blankly. "Oh come on. _Linked_. As in...they are each others perfect complements, something like soul mates I guess you could say, but a bit more animalistic."

"I just knew there was something a bit too bromancey going on with those two," Damon said, looking around to see of anyone had cracked a smile at his wit. No one seemed to appreciate it. "What? Was I the only one who didn't know?" Damon asked, looking at Stefan, who shrugged.

"Its not like it's been going on forever Damon, just chill," Caroline said as she helped Tyler up and brought him over to the couch. He was still having a hard time breathing, but he sat up.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked, directing her question to Klaus. He looked offended.

"I had nothing to do with the trouble in paradise. I believe the question you should be asking is what is wrong with Tyler and how do we fix it. I've seen this kind of thing before and it won't end well," he said, moving over to sit on the couch next to Caroline.

"Please Klaus, now is not the time to be dramatic, okay? Just spit it out," Caroline huffed. Klaus was getting too close.

"Well, sweetheart, it goes like this: Tyler's wolf has found his mate, has recognized and accepted him. This person calls to him at an elemental level and for that person to turn away from him or to not even see him...leaves you barren, depleted of all energy, all will to go on." Klaus fixed his stare on Caroline for these last words. It was all getting too intense for her. Did Klaus want something from her?

"And how can you know that person is Jeremy?" Elena asked, breaking their trance.

"Because Tyler wouldn't be in this state otherwise," Klaus said. "And, if I'm not mistaken, Jeremy should be experiencing the same effects. Everything is going to be more intense when you've parted this way; sadness will be overwhelming, pain will be suffocating...you could go mad."

At this, Tyler finally spoke up.

"But what do I do if he doesn't want me? How can he want this, t_his pain_ and not me?" Tyler's great confidence was splintering before them. He felt the weight of the world working against him and it all rolled over him in pounding, bone-breaking waves. He hadn't been immune to their sideways looks and silent contempt. And still, the stab of his mothers rejection had not healed over. He was alone fighting for a love some would mock and a lover that didn't want him.

"It's not over until you give up, Tyler," Klaus answered.

Caroline wasn't sure why that felt like a promise to her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Apologize for the delay, my dear readers. I do have a plan for this story so I thank you for sticking with me, the problem is the I am a perfectionist and I wanted to make this chapter just right. I will most likely be having this problem with the following chapters...I think things were going a lot faster when I had no idea what was happening next and just...wrote._  
><em> Thank you for those of you who have favorited and take the time to review, I'm very grateful and much flattered!<em>

* * *

><p>Jeremy didn't feel alone anymore, and that was a compelling enough reason to let the ghosts stay. While he looked into their world he was able to forget about his own. He could finally let the days pass by without <em>caring<em>.

Something about the place the ghosts inhabited was anesthetizing; time didn't matter and there he was loved, he was safe.

No one knew what to do to pull Jeremy out of stasis, to have him actually look them in the eyes again, to communicate. Elena was torn between exasperation and alarm; Jeremy had ignored her before, but this was different. He didn't see her and smiled disturbingly off into the distance whenever she tried to reach him.

Tyler was too hurt to help, at first.

He was mired down in a viscous brew of rejection and despair for two agonizing days in which the world seemed a terribly empty place before realizing that this was what he was meant to do. He was meant to fight for Jeremy. This was how he was to prove himself. If he loved Jeremy, then he would have to overcome these rejections and the judgments of others.

They belonged together, they were linked.

Despite Tyler's intentions, he was not a saint. Finding and losing him in too short a space of time had eked away the last of his patience and his ability to coax. Tyler and his wolf now rose up as one, intent and savage, ready to claim Jeremy.

Jeremy was his.

...

School had just let out for the day and there was the usual swarm of bodies rushing to leave. Jeremy didn't understand their excitement. Life was so empty and meaningless. Every day was the same. Every day he awoke with an ache that burned a little more fiercely than before. He knew why, but it hurt too much to think of him and so he retreated and reached out for Anna, for his parents, for Jenna. He had only come to school today at Jenna's urging. He didn't know it, but she was also trying to push him away from the spirit realm. As much as she loved and missed him, what he was doing was unnatural. He had to stop seeing them, stop calling out to them. He couldn't fade into their realm, however much he wanted to. Especially not when he so clearly had a place and a love awaiting him. So Jenna led him, hoping he would see.

Jeremy started across the school grounds, intending to walk home, when he suddenly found that he could no longer move. He was pressed against a solid warmth and a familiar, delicious scent.

"God, it feels so good to touch you again," Tyler said, hands cradling either side of Jeremy's face.

Jeremy gasped in shock, which had the unexpected consequence of him breathing in that indescribably desirable scent. It was no matter, he told himself.

He would not allow himself to recognize it. He would not see him if he didn't want to, he did not have to acknowledge anything. He tried turning his head looking for Anna, who had been with him today. He wanted her help, he wanted anything except those hands touching him, but he could not bring himself to remove them. Somehow his body recognized that it needed the contact, needed the feel of Tyler's skin, even if Jeremy had yet to meet Tyler's eyes.

"Jeremy, look at me, dammit!" Tyler shouted, dropping his hands to his shoulders, shaking him.

Tyler's anger was breaking through and Jeremy felt his hold on Anna start to slip. He tried desperately to turn to her, but Tyler would allow it, he wanted Jeremy to see only him.

Jeremy fought him and shut his eyes.

Tyler was beyond frustrated at this point. "Fine, don't look at me, pretend I'm not here. But that can only last you for so long Jeremy. You're only hurting both of us."

Tyler wasn't going to back down. He kept in mind all that he was fighting for. He looked at Jeremy, _really looked_ at him.

At first, all he could see was the pain as tension flickered across Jeremy's face, but that only reinforced the fact that Tyler wanted the right to be the one easing that pain, soothing it.

Then Tyler noted the angry line of Jeremy's mouth and it made him long to be the one making him smile. Tyler wanted to be those things to Jeremy, because he was those things to him. Or he could be, soon.

Jeremy stood there silently, wrestling with his demons. The power Tyler had over him scared him more than anything, but living in this in-between world, not letting Tyler in but already so in love with him that it hurt, was becoming unbearable.

He knew with a bone deep certainty that, somehow, they belonged.

But could he trust Tyler to stay, to love him or was he a novelty Tyler would soon grow tired of?

...

"Woah, not so fast, love," Klaus said, catching Caroline's arm. She had been on her way to help, as usual. "They're not going to want you to interrupt."

"And how would you know?" Caroline asked. She kept her voice steady even though he unnerved her, as he always did.

"Darling, take a minute to read the situation before barging in," he said, hand extended to gracefully indicate Tyler and Jeremy. "It looks, I would say, as if they are having a _moment_."

"And you know that because you've been creepily watching them all this time, right?" Caroline replied, crossing her arms. She knew a thing or two about stalking.

"No, actually I was watching for you."

That stopped Caroline's breath for a bit, but she charged on ahead as if it hadn't.

"I wasn't aware that we had anything to discuss. In fact, I would rather talk about this linking thing."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" she shouted, flinging out her arms. After his big pronouncement, Klaus had taken off and she had been reeling with questions.

"I already told you most of what I know. Although...yes, there is one important detail I might not have mentioned..." Klaus trailed off annoyingly. He looked entirely too amused with her.

"Oh my gosh! Just stop it! I'm so tired of all your mysteriousness! Just tell me!"

"Why? Why do you care so much about what they have? I will grant that it should be interesting. I have never seen a linking occur, but from what I have heard, once it is complete - once they have accepted each other and mated - it will be all-consuming. Each will carry the other's light, their reason for existence," Klaus paused, wearing an expression of confusion or longing, Caroline couldn't decide which. "This is just the beginning, what you see now." Klaus said, closely watching Caroline as she took in this information. She was too beautiful, he thought.

Caroline felt trapped. He could do that to her. Here they were in the courtyard, in the middle of everything and she all she could see was him. She couldn't begin to imagine the intensity if she and Klaus had been linked.

Wait...NO. Caroline shook her head to banish those errant thoughts and redirected the conversation.

"You seem a little too interested in all of this."

"Oh, I am exceedingly interested, even invested you could say, in a positive outcome here. They present so many possibilities. If I am right about them, it will have great import for us." Great, now Caroline knew he had been insinuating something.

"Klaus, we are not an 'us,'" Caroline stated, indignant.

"We could be."

"Quit distracting me. What did you not mention before?" She would find out one way or the other.

"Nothing you wouldn't have figured out in time. They've already come to care for each other and started the whole linking process. If they do not complete it and deny each other for too long, their figurative situation will become literal."

"What? Just speak like a human Klaus."

"They will both slowly die."

...


	18. Chapter 18

_I am so happy I could bring you a timely update! Thank you all for reviewing - you are truly my motivation. Your kind words carried me through. :)_

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_P.S. - One of Jeremy's lines is actually a lyric from a Joseph Arthur song. Just offering a disclaimer, in case..._

* * *

><p>Jeremy awoke slowly and wondered. He has felt nothing like this before, nothing else had ever felt so right, so perfect. There is a warmth that suffuses his body - it's as if he's never been hurt before. All those jagged places have been filled in; he has been made whole.<p>

That should be enough, shouldn't it?

This peace he feels now should make him strong enough to take anything else the world has to throw at him, shouldn't it?

_I'm sorry for wanting to run,_ he whispered.

Tyler tightened his arm around Jeremy's waist. It is as if he had heard him and had felt Jeremy's doubts begin to take him over.

It was all still kind of foggy to Jeremy. Not that he regrets having Tyler in his bed, but he wished he'd kept more of his consciousness and hadn't fought him so hard.

Oh well. As long he ended up here, what else mattered?

Jeremy let Tyler's even breathing guide his own and he carefully placed his hand over Tyler's. The skin there was surprisingly smooth. Mesmerized, Jeremy began to trace up Tyler's arm, following the line of musculature. He felt himself sinking into the heat of Tyler's body, trying to pull it all inside of him, where it could never leave him.

He felt safe. He wanted to start everyday this way.

Tyler suddenly shifted against him and Jeremy felt him place a gentle kiss on the back of his neck.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, sleepily.

"Of course. I'm perfect." _This is perfect_, Jeremy thought, snuggling further into Tyler's chest.

"I knew that," Tyler said, smiling against Jeremy's back.

"You're so warm."

It was too much. Tyler already knew a sleepy Jeremy sounded adorable, but he looked even better. He felt amazing.

Before he quite knew how it happened, Tyler found himself placing wet, lingering kisses down the side of Jeremy's neck. Jeremy's breathing quickly became ragged.

"Wait, Tyler," Jeremy pleaded, turning slightly, "what happened last night?" Tyler paused and couldn't help smiling.

"Let me show you," Tyler gently disentangled himself from Jeremy and placed his knees on either side of Jeremy's legs. He lowered himself down until their lips were only a bare inch apart. He threaded his hand through Jeremy's hair and lightly tugged him a little closer. Tyler allowed himself a moment to revel in his position. Jeremy was stunning this way. Something about having Jeremy beneath him, so completely submissive...was absolutely thrilling. Just before their lips could touch, Jeremy panicked and tried to move up.

"Shhh, shhh," Tyler said, trying to calm him, "you just lay really still, okay?"

Jeremy's heart was racing. He doubted he'd ever been this nervous before. Or this excited. Jeremy slowly let himself relax. He trusted Tyler.

"There. That's better, just relax. Let me remind you," Tyler said as he leant back down and lightly traced the line of Jeremy's mouth with the tip of his tongue. He would never get tired of tasting him. Then he slowly made his way down Jeremy's jaw, retracing yesterday's well-remembered path.

Jeremy struggled for breath.

Tyler hands slid down to Jeremy's hips, pushing up his shirt.

"You didn't have this on," Tyler said, completely removing the shirt. Before Jeremy could object or begin to panic, Tyler ripped off his own shirt and sealed Jeremy's mouth with his own. Tyler had moved so quickly he doubted his own shirt made it off in one piece, but this was heaven. His chest was flush against Jeremy's and Jeremy's hands were everywhere. It was all Tyler could do to remember his purpose. He kept his hands fisted in Jeremy's hair as he explored the recesses of Jeremy's delicious mouth. He could not get enough. There would never be enough.

It all came back to Jeremy in a rush. This sweet ache he knew. He'd felt this before. He remembered the burn all over again as Tyler's skin slid over his. There'd been nothing so erotic in his life as the feeling of Tyler tugging at his hair and every part of Tyler he touched, that he had wanted to touch for _so long_, felt amazing. Tyler's body was all smooth, responsive muscle. Jeremy knew he could lie here like this forever letting this passion consume him. He felt alive.

Tyler pulled back, breathing hotly into Jeremy's ear. He meant to stop, but the sight of Jeremy's chest distracted him. He couldn't stop himself from claiming it, from marking a path with his lips and tongue. Tyler could feel Jeremy's heart pounding, felt Jeremy clenching his hands in his hair, guiding him. Tyler stopped after gently nipping at Jeremy's navel. Tyler willed himself to remember every detail of the scene before him. He loved how Jeremy's lips had become flushed from his kisses. He loved the sounds Jeremy made. He loved how tightly Jeremy held onto him. He loved him so much.

Jeremy opened his eyes, wondering why Tyler had stopped. He took in the sight of Tyler, so gloriously hovering over him, how the muscles in his shoulders and arms stood out in taunt lines against his skin. Jeremy watched as the light sheen of sweat on Tyler's body coalesced into a droplet that traveled down the planes of his abdomen. He could see Tyler's pulse beating wildly, heavily in his neck. Jeremy leaned up kiss Tyler there, to feel him there, when Tyler spoke.

"And then...we talked."

"What?" Jeremy knew he had no hope of coherence at the moment.

"I admit, it wasn't easy that time either, but I stopped," Tyler said. Jeremy was still looking at him, utterly puzzled, so he continued. "After I found you at school, well, you weren't talking to me, so I didn't know what to do. So I brought you home. You wouldn't look at me and you weren't seeing me so I kissed you. It was the only thing I could think of..." Tyler sighed deeply and shook his head. "You fought me so much. It took forever to get you to respond to me. But you did, eventually. And we talked."

"Now that, I remember."

"You remember our conversation, but you don't remember _that_?" Tyler asked, gesturing wildly around the room, as if to indicate the sparks his kisses had left behind.

"I guess I was too far on the other side at that point," Jeremy replied, grinning widely as he pulled Tyler back down, "But it was so good of you to remind me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Friday, everyone! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After that first night of sleeping in Jeremy's bed, Tyler found himself unable to leave. Holding Jeremy close to his body and talking to him late into the night was the only way to feel the gap closing inside him. It opened up again every morning when they parted ways at school and pretended not see each other. Not to notice when the other passed by. But Tyler could never quite stop his eyes from closing reverently when he caught Jeremy's scent. He always tried to take it in so slowly; it healed him and stopped the lies that ate away at him, caustic as acid. Words he never should have spoken, words like, <em>nothing's going on<em> or _we're just friends_.

When they passed, Jeremy could never help himself from examining every inch of Tyler, from meeting his eyes longingly. He needed the connection. He just wanted to walk with him, to touch him.

Could it possibly be that bad if he did it? What real harm could his fellow students cause him? Jeremy didn't have many friends to begin with, but Tyler did. Which is why, Jeremy knew, they had to decide together.

...

"I don't know why you bother parking way over here. Elena knows you stay over," Jeremy said, half-exasperated. Tyler parking an entire block away was overkill in his opinion.

"I'm keeping up appearances for your sake. You don't want the whole neighborhood thinking you're easy, do you?" Tyler asked. Jeremy laughed as Tyler had hoped he would. Things were going well and he didn't want to give Elena any excuse to confront them. She could be difficult.

"Well, it doesn't look like she's here yet, so..." Tyler trailed off suggestively.

"You can't always jump me the minute we get in the house, Tyler."

"We can eat first." Jeremy laughed and shook his head. Tyler might just have more patience than he did. Jeremy knew he wouldn't last through dinner.

...

After Jeremy locked the front door, he turned to kiss Tyler roughly, his hand clasping at the nape of his neck.

"We're going upstairs," Jeremy said. Tyler looked surprised, but pleased.

"Now who's jumping who?"

"Tyler, you know you've been teasing me all day."

"I didn't think it was working."

Jeremy scoffed.

"Let's just say I was very uncomfortable for the last three classes and now it's payback."

"I like this idea," Tyler said, stealing one last kiss from Jeremy before jogging upstairs.

Jeremy followed him slowly, letting the anticipation build for both of them. He entered his room, completely ignoring Tyler. He took off his shoes and then his shirt. Tyler did the same. Jeremy couldn't stop his breath from hitching at the sight of Tyler's naked chest. The sight of all that bare, smooth flesh never failed to elicit a reaction from him. Already he felt his heart pound a little harder, his skin heating up. Jeremy walked over to him.

He liked that he was taller than Tyler.

Before he could second guess himself, Jeremy pulled Tyler towards him, covering his mouth with his own. It was easy to get lost here, in the haven of Tyler's mouth, against the slide of his full lips. When, inevitably, Tyler tried to take control of the kiss, Jeremy moved back.

"No, Tyler. This is payback remember? I get to be in charge today," Jeremy said, smiling at Tyler.

"Okay...can I touch you?" Tyler asked, his hands reaching out. Jeremy caught Tyler's hands with his own and intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, but let me just have you still for a moment. There are things I've been thinking about trying."

Tyler's eyes widened slightly at this admission. He had no problem with Jeremy taking control of his body. He belonged to him. The challenge would be in _remaining_ passive. He hoped he could hold out long enough.

Tyler thought he could give himself his best chance by reducing stimulation. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Jeremy's scent was complex and heady. Tyler would never forget it.

Suddenly, he felt Jeremy's lips and teeth on his nipple. His eyes snapped open. He jerked forward and let out a shaky breath.

Jeremy chuckled.

"I knew you'd like that."

"Jer, - " Tyler began when Jeremy once again silenced his with a kiss. A kiss Tyler knew was purposefully tortuous. Jeremy seemed to be the expert on drawing things out. Which is why he wished he could take control. He wanted Jeremy in the bed already.

Jeremy's hands started tracing lazy lines down Tyler's chest. He broke away for a moment when he found Tyler's belt buckle. He stopped when he heard the sound of the front door opening. They heard female voices. Elena and some friends.

"Just ignore them," Tyler urged, breathing heavily.

Jeremy turned back to Tyler and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything distract me from this."

...

"I didn't know where else to go," Carol Lockwood said to Elena. She was standing at the Gilbert's front door. And it looked like she was interrupting something; she could see Caroline and Bonnie begin to make their way over to the front door. Really, had it come to this? She was embarrassed, beyond embarrassed, but where else could she go? She didn't want anybody to know so there was no one she could tell. Elena, of course, would already know about the situation, or so she assumed. But Caroline and Bonnie? Did they know? Could they be trusted?

Elena wondered briefly why Mrs. Lockwood was on her front porch. She didn't seem to be campaigning. She looked terribly worried and nervous.

"Hi, um, Mrs. Lockwood. Why don't you come in?" Caroline and Bonnie exchanged puzzled glances with each other as Mrs. Lockwood and Elena made their way to the living room.

"I didn't know who else to talk to. I've been worried about Tyler. He's not been acting himself for days and now, the last few nights...he's just never come home."

Mrs. Lockwood turned her sad, worried eyes to Elena.

Elena was flummoxed. She wanted to reassure Tyler's mom that Tyler was fine, in fact, he was here at the moment, upstairs, most likely doing unmentionable things with her brother. But she didn't know if Mrs. Lockwood knew about Tyler and Jeremy and maybe this wasn't the best way to break it to her.

Caroline had recognized the dilemma and had started making her way stealthily up the stairs to Jeremy's room. The girls knew they were there. Caroline had heard them breathing. Breathing _heavily_, she unwillingly noted. Beyond that, she didn't allow herself to recognize the other sounds they were making. If only she could somehow alert Tyler to the situation, then they could pretend to come into the house from a walk or whatever. Caroline couldn't come up with any better plans under this duress.

"I'm sure Tyler's just fine Mrs. Lockwood," Bonnie said, striding over in front of Elena. "Elena, why don't you go get us some tea."

"I could use something stronger," Carol muttered under her breath. God she wanted to leave. This was such a bad idea.

Bonnie pretended not to hear her and led Mrs. Lockwood to the kitchen, trying to buy Caroline some time.

Elena busied herself with the tea kettle and cups and wracked her mind for the right words. For a moment there she almost thought it would turn out to be a normal girls' night in, but then drama had shown up at her doorstep, literally. Of course.

It was strange though, not being a key player in this drama. Not so much pressure.

"So...Mrs. Lockwood, Jeremy and Tyler have been spending a lot of time together lately," Elena said, not sure herself if that was supposed to be a question. What did Tyler's mom know?

Carol flicked her eyes over to Bonnie, who was standing quietly against the counter. Did she want her to know too?

What the hell, they were all going to find out eventually. Carol squinted her eyes at Elena. "You do know why, don't you, Elena?"

Elena swallowed nervously. She caught a glimpse of Caroline flashing down the stairs. Good, Jeremy and Tyler should be down soon. She just had to stall for a little bit longer.

"They're friends?"

Carol laughed bitterly.

"Yeah. Well, I'm afraid it's a bit more than that dear. You see, before Tyler disappeared on me, he informed me that he and your brother were _together_," she finished, raising her eyebrows to emphasize the nature of their togetherness.

"Oh," Elena said, forgetting to feign surprise. Carol was shocked that Elena had known about this.

"This doesn't bother you? And Bonnie, what about you? How does this make sense to anybody?" Dear Lord, what kind of generation was this? "We need to stop this, this, _thing_ they have going on and just fix them. I want my Tyler back."

"You never lost him," Bonnie said, confused. "And what could you possibly want to fix? Have you not seen how happy they are together? How happy Tyler is?"

Carol was taken aback by Bonnie's questions. "No," she answered softly. "I wasn't exactly excited when he told me about Jeremy. I pushed him away," she admitted. "But is this really okay with you Elena? It's your brother - doesn't it just seem so sudden?"

Elena shrugged. "You just don't understand yet what they mean to each other. I'm sure Tyler will explain it all to you - "

"But Tyler is not here, Elena. You tell me." Carol demanded. She could still control a room when she wanted to and she didn't come here for nothing.

"It was always meant to be," Caroline said as the other women turned to look at her. No one had heard her enter the kitchen. "Even when I was with him Mrs. Lockwood, I never really had all of him. And now, seeing him with Jeremy, I know why," Caroline said, sighing deeply. "Your son is one of the lucky ones, he's got someone who loves him and someone he can devote himself to. It's wrapped up in his being a werewolf somehow, but Jeremy is his love, for life." Caroline moved over to place her hand on Mrs. Lockwood's. "And to tell the truth, if I had ended up with Tyler, I think you and I would have really ended up hating each other. We're too much alike," Caroline said, smiling.

Carol returned her smile, a tad wistfully.

"At least you would have been able to give me grandchildren."

"Hey, I wouldn't give up on that just yet. They could adopt one day," Bonnie said.

"They're a bit young to think about that now, but I will bring that up if they haven't thought of it. I'll give them fifteen years. After that point I'll be too old to be a fun grandma." With those words, Carol felt herself giving in to the changes life was forcing on her. She would adapt to the idea of her son loving another man. To the idea of Tyler being happy with Jeremy. She knew she could get through anything so long as he let her in his life and let her love him too.

...

* * *

><p><strong>I feel absolutely evil for stopping Jyler's scene where I did, but I ran out of time (sorry again, The Green Eyed Cat!). I've been trying to keep the updates coming once a week at least (I know, I'm ssooooo slow).<strong>

**Thank you all for reading and the kind, encouraging reviews: Hayamira, The Green Eyed Cat, spankmadlad, and shb85.**

** You all definitely motivate me and by reviewing I'm sure you're all earning amazing good karma points!**


	20. Chapter 20

My apologies for the hideously long wait. If you want the whole sad story regarding the delay, PM me. Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wait," Tyler said, reluctantly knocking Jeremy's hands away from his belt. "You have to know how serious this is, Jer. Anything we do now, taking this any farther, that's a big step."<p>

Tyler tried his best to concentrate on Jeremy's face, but it was hard to to keep his eyes from straying to Jeremy's beautifully muscled chest. _Why did this boy wear shirts?_

"What do you mean 'serious'? What else could it be? You think I'd do this with anybody?" Jeremy asked, getting angrier with each question.

"Of course not! It's the same for me, I wouldn't be here with anyone else, not for anything, but I meant...I meant we go _there_," Tyler pointed at the bed, "and I won't be able to pretend anymore. I'm barely making it as it is. You don't know how hard it is to ignore you in public, at school. You know, I just..." Tyler sputtered.

Jeremy pulled Tyler in by his shoulders.  
>"Look, I know. I know. You think you're the only one tired of hiding things? And what for? So that other people won't be uncomfortable? I swear I have no idea what holds me some days, all the denial we go through just to avoid the haters," Jeremy sighed and ran one hand through the silk of Tyler's hair. "I'm with you. Simple as that. And I'm glad we're both done with pretending because I'm pretty sure I love you."<p>

Tyler's eyes locked onto Jeremy's at that statement, but whatever he meant to say was lost when Jeremy shushed him with a slow, tender kiss.

They did not need words after that.

Jeremy pressed Tyler to the bed and made every effort to memorize Tyler's mouth. He licked, he suckled, he tasted and in every way Tyler's mouth was found to be perfect. Tyler, meanwhile purposefully sliding his hands over Jeremy's abdomen, glad that Jeremy seemed to have forgotten his 'no touching' rule for the moment. Tyler was particularly intrigued by the light dusting of hair right below Jeremy's belly button. When he let his fingers gently stroke through it, Jeremy moaned. So Tyler did it again, going a bit lower.

Every sound Jeremy made wound Tyler up a little more, to the point where every muscle in his body felt tight and unbearably tense. Tyler seemed to have to opposite affect on Jeremy though. Jeremy felt as though he was melting and he gave into the sensation willingly. He wanted nothing more than to sink into Tyler's slick bronze skin.

"Guys! Guys!" Caroline whispered fiercely outside the door. She would try calling them two more times before going in (with her eyes covered of course).  
>"Guys! Tyler! Your mom is here!"<p>

Tyler heard her the second time, but the warning didn't inspire the fear it should have. He had Jeremy, warm, shirtless (and almost pantsless) moaning on top of him.

It felt like a sin to ask him to move.

So instead, Tyler flipped them, momentarily shocking the breath out of Jeremy.

"Jer," Tyler began trailing kisses up Jeremy's neck, "Listen. Caroline's outside and my mom and your sister are waiting for us. We've got to get down there."

Tyler bit down on Jeremy's neck and began sucking the spot in earnest. Jeremy just lost what breath he'd managed to regain.

"Ah, oh..." Jeremy swallowed, "Ty. We're never gonna get there if you keep doing that..."

"Guys!" Caroline called again, getting a little louder and more frustrated. "Fine! I give up! Just remember who's waiting for you!"

Tyler finally got up, but not before grinding into Jeremy...very slowly.

"Oh God!" Jeremy cried out breathlessly.

"I love the sounds you make, Jer, but it makes it so hard to leave you," Tyler said, smirking.

"You ass! How am I supposed to go down there like this?"

"Same way I am, I guess," Tyler said pulling on a t-shirt. "And I love you too."

Jeremy just glared at him suspiciously.

Tyler came back over to the bed and leant over Jeremy. "No, I mean it, I'm not just saying it because you're mad at me. I love you," Tyler stated again, pressing his lips to Jeremy's forehead.

Jeremy believed him.

The frown eased off his face and he smiled into Tyler's eyes. Tyler held his gaze for moment before dropping down to his chest.  
>"Here, let me get you shirt."<p>

Tyler grabbed a shirt at random from Jeremy's closet, taking longer than he needed. He stared over at Jeremy on the bed.

Tyler was desperately trying to hold onto every detail of this moment. He would sketch it out later, the way Jeremy's arm was casually flung over his head, highlighting his musculature, how his pants were partially undone, the way his lips were flushed and swollen, his expression of desire, anticipation and contentment.

Tyler wanted to remember it always. This was the happiest he could remember ever being.


End file.
